Lifetime
by Luna23
Summary: One ranger looks back on his life and remembers the goodtimes and bad ones too. R&R please. This is my first fic so be kind. New Chapters
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children and also Cristina are mine.  
  
Setting: Between 1997-2060  
  
Summary: An older Rocky spends his last days reminiscing on the past. He thinks about both the hardships and good times he has had over the last 60 years.  
  
Things that should be mentioned: There are a lot of flashbacks throughout the story, for obvious reasons. I know that it may get a bit confusing, but its my first Fic, so bear with me please! R&R please!  
  
~Luna 


	2. The Last Ranger

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children and also Cristina are mine.  
  
Setting: Between 1997-2060  
  
F.Y.I: You are going to have to use your imagination a bit. In this story I have it so all the Rangers, new and old know each other for the most part. There are many flashbacks throughout this story also.  
  
I was sitting down in my chair this Sunday morning, reading the paper in my house. My wife was making a blanket for my very first great grand child. I'm 80 years old now, 80, my goodness, where did the time go? The phone rings and I go to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Uncle Rocky?" It was my niece. She sounded upset and I knew what it was about.  
  
"Hey Natalie, what's wrong?"  
  
"Dad died last night." When I hear her say that, I look directly at the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry. How are your brothers and sisters doing?"  
  
"Ok, I guess."  
  
"What about the grandkids?"  
  
"Not so good, but they will be fine." She sounds like she's ready to cry, but she is holding it together. She is so much like her mother its scary.  
  
"Well listen Nattie, if you need anything just let me know. I'll stop by soon."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm very sorry."  
  
"So am I. Bye Uncle Rocky."  
  
"Bye Nat.," I hang up the phone and go back to my chair.  
  
"Who was that dear?" Cristina asks me.  
  
"Natalie. Tommy died last night." I tell her. She comes over and hugs me. One tear escapes my eye as she lets me go. I finish reading the paper. "Cris. I'm going to go out for a bit. I'll be back soon." I leave her with a quick kiss on the cheek and I head out the house, and into my car and just drove. I ended up at a very familiar place. I have been here so many times before, but never alone. I am the last of the group and rangers alive. The first to go was Adam and I will be the last. It's kind of scary that all my closest friends are gone. It really makes me think back to my childhood.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Rocky! Get up! You have got to get to school! Vamanos!" My mother calls to me I groan but reluctantly get up and get ready for my first day at Angle Grove High School. When I get to the school I hear a familiar voice call to me.  
  
"Hey Rocky!" Aisha, my best friend since 5th grade calls to me.  
  
"Hey Aisha, boy am I glad to see you!" I say a bit relieved.  
  
"Same here Rocco!" She says smiling at me.  
  
"How's your day going?" I ask her.  
  
"Great! I love this school. I've already met really cool people!" She says with much excitement!  
  
"That's good!" I tell her. "Have you seen Adam?"  
  
"No, not yet, but we all have lunch together." Aisha tells me.  
  
I look around the hallway and see a really pretty girl who was coming over to us.  
  
"Hey Aisha!" The girl said to her in a very cheerful voice.  
  
"Hi Kimberly. This is my best friend Rocky!"  
  
"Nice to meet you Rocky! You want to come with us to lunch?"  
  
"Yeah!" I said. My god I thought she was beautiful.  
  
When we went to the cafeteria, Adam was already there. Adam and I have been friends since Kindergarten.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kimberly calls to her friends. "This is Aisha, Adam and Rocky. That's Trini, Jason, Zack Billy and my boyfriend Tommy." When she said boyfriend my face fell. It figures shoe would have one. But even so, this is the first day of having my best friends till the end.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Pop-pop?" My youngest granddaughter shakes me from my thoughts.  
  
"Hi Lana." I smile at her. She's 16 now, and is just beginning to drive.  
  
"Hey dad, you want to teach her how to drive?" My daughter Angela asks. She looks stressed to the max, just like I did when I was teaching her how to drive.  
  
I smirk and say, "I already had my turn to teach kids how to drive."  
  
"I heard about Uncle Tommy."  
  
"Yeah." I tell her, "Gonna happen to us all."  
  
"I know I just miss him."  
  
"Me too Angie."  
  
"Mom, can we PLEASE go?" Lana begs.  
  
"Alright! Bye Daddy." She says as she kisses my cheek.  
  
"Adios!" I say to her. "Hasta Manana Lana!"  
  
"Hasta Luego pop-pop!" I smile as they walk off.  
  
I look out over the crystal blue lake. ahh the lake; this was the one thing I could always come back too. Even after all these years, it has never changed. We have had so many picnics here, and made so many memories.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Lets go swimming!" Adam calls.  
  
"Ok" Kim says with a smile. "Tommy?"  
  
"Ahh what the heck." He says as he takes her hand.  
  
"Aisha and I have to study" Billy says.  
  
"We'll meet ya there." Aisha says to us.  
  
"Ok! We'll see you guys in a bit!" Adam Says. "Rocco, race ya!"  
  
We sprint to the end of the dock and jump off. He beat me, like usual. Though Adam was never quite as strong as me, he sure as hell could run fast.  
  
"Tommy! Kimberly! Vamanos!" I yell to them. They walk over, hand in hand. Tommy jumps in, but Kim just sits on the edge of the dock.  
  
"Come on Kim!" I shout to her.  
  
"I'll be in!" She replied, dangling her feet off the edge. "Just give me a few seconds!"  
  
"No! Now!" Adam yells at her, just seconds before grabbing her feet and pulling her under.  
  
"EEK!" She squeals as she hits the water. "Adam! You're such a jerk!" She says as she splashes him. "OOO! I so hate you!" She says with a huge grin on her face.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I tear myself away from my thoughts and head home Christina would be worried. 3 days later was Tommy's funeral. I am at my last friend's funeral. I went to the coffin, his long hair was down and he was in a suit. I did the honor of laying his communicator in his box. The Rangers were buried with theirs. I walk over to his children; the ones I have watched grow up. Ryan, Jordan, Zack, Anna and Natalie were Tommy and Kimberly's kids. Kimberly, who is much younger than the other 5, is Tommy and Danielle's, obviously named after Kim. I give my condolences to the family and walk out. The graveyard everyone is buried, which I have visited so many times was so cold this day. I go over to the coffin, kneel beside it and whisper "Goodbye old friend." I then stand up and the wind blows through my hair. I read the head stone,  
  
Kimberly Ann Hart Oliver Beloved Mother, Wife and Friend February 14, 1981-April 29, 2015  
  
Thomas James Oliver Beloved Father, Husband and Friend September 20, 1980-March 13, 2060  
  
He lived 45 years without her, sometimes I wonder how he did it. I walk around the cemetery, looking at my friend's gravesites. Our lives weren't always great. We definitely had our share of hardships, but our friendship pulled us through everything. I stopped at Adam's grave.  
  
December 1st 1980- December 26, 2001. Kimberly found him that day. 


	3. A Young Life is taken

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children and also Cristina are mine.  
  
Setting: Between 1997-2060  
  
F.Y.I: You are going to have to use your imagination a bit. In this story I have it so all the Rangers, new and old know each other for the most part. There are many flashbacks throughout this story also.  
  
Adam's family life wasn't great. He got very depressed during the holidays because his family most of the time had business and he spent it in his house alone.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"You can come over tomorrow to my house Adam" Kimberly tells him.  
  
He just shakes his head and says, "I'll be fine. Have a great Christmas guys," and he walks away.  
  
"Later bro." I say, shaking my head.  
  
"I'm worried about him Rocky." Kim says staring me right in the eyes.  
  
"Same here Kimberly." I give her a reassuring squeeze around her shoulders and say,  
  
"We better Jet. Tommy's gonna wonder what's keeping us." And we walk off over to the youth center.  
  
December 25 came and went very quickly. On the 26 we all meet at the Youth Center, except for Adam.  
  
"Is Adam coming?" Billy asks me.  
  
"I haven't heard from him in a day." I get a sick feeling when I realized what I just said.  
  
I have never gone a day not talking to Adam.  
  
"Maybe we should go over to his house, and just check up on him." Kimberly says, looking as worried as I am.  
  
We head over to his house and I ring the doorbell, but there is no answer. I knock, once again there is no answer. Kim pushes past me, turns the knob and opens the door,  
  
"Adam?" She calls.  
  
"Yo, Adam? You home?" I call out. no answer. "Something's wrong." We all go looking for him. Kim heads upstairs and goes into his bedroom to his bathroom. She knocks on the door. "Adam? Are you in there?" With a hard swallow she turns the knob opening the door. We all hear her scream. We run up the steps to his room, Kimberly is hovering over Adam. Billy runs to the phone to call 911. I would never be able to forget this picture. Adam had shot himself right in his head. There is blood all over the place. Kim is sitting right next to him, her legs drawn up to her chest. Aisha was just staring. Tommy goes over to Kim.  
  
"There's so much blood," she says. "There's so much blood. why." I see Aisha, she's crying. I go over to her and hug her tight, we both cry.  
  
The police come fairly quickly; gently they help Kim up and move her away from his body.  
  
"Who found him?" Officer McNeill asks.  
  
"Kimberly did," I say pointing to her. She is sitting on Adam's bed, staring into space, motionless. Tommy is sitting next to her, holding her close trying to comfort her, but also trying to comfort himself.  
  
After what seems like an eternity, the ambulance comes. The police take a few pictures and then take Adam away on a stretcher covered with a white sheet. "They took him away" I thought, "My best friend is gone." I barely realized the officers shuffling us out of the room and down to the Parks living room. They kept asking us all these questions about Adam. We answered what we could and were dismissed. We left in silence walking to the park. We sat down on the picnic table, just staring at each other, saying nothing, just needing each other's company.  
  
Aisha is the first one to break the silence. "I don't." her voice trails off. Billy wraps his arms around her, "We are all baffled by his action Aisha." I looked around the table, and everyone is gray. Tommy has his arms wrapped around Kim, who hasn't spoken in about an hour. Billy and Aisha have tears in their eyes. As for myself, I am in complete shock. As if out of nowhere our parents come over and drag us home to discuss what's happened, not that we really needed them too.  
  
When we went back to school, the teacher had to make an announcement, though even though he was buried 3 days ago.  
  
"Class, I have to make an announcement." Mrs. Applebee states. "On December 26, for those of you who don't know, Adam Park died." I saw Kim go white. We were the only 2 rangers in the class. "He committed Suicide, and was buried on the 31st of December."  
  
The entire class fell silent.  
  
"How did he do it?" Called a voice from the back of the room.  
  
"He Shot.." Mrs. Applebee starts, but has trouble finishing. "He shot himself." She finishes as a tear runs down her face. Kimberly gets up very quickly and runs out of the classroom. I go after her. I follow her outside the school. She is in tears.  
  
"Kim," I say to her quietly.  
  
"I don't understand this whole thing Rocky. Why didn't he talk to us if he was that depressed, why didn't we realize that he was that unhappy with his life." She says crying. I place my hand on her shoulder and she quickly shakes it off.  
  
"We couldn't have known Kimberly." I said, but I was wondering the exact same thing.  
  
"The hell we couldn't Rocco De Santos. He is our friend, and we weren't very good friends for that fact." She says to me. "And you should have known dammit! Why didn't you know! You were his BEST FRIEND!" I look at her with complete shock. I was actually hurt by her words. She quickly realizes what she said and told me, "Rocky, I am so sorry.. I didn't mean that." Her eyes were bloodshot with tears. "I just."  
  
"I miss him too Kimberly." I say, she comes over to me and hugs me.  
  
END  
  
"Rocky." My wife interrupts my thoughts.  
  
"Yes Cristina?" I answer her.  
  
"Where were you? You looked distant."  
  
"Just remember Adam, and what happened to him that one day we found him."  
  
"Oh. Well can we go home? Its chilly out."  
  
"Yeah, sure." We leave the cemetery and go home.  
  
Tonight's the first time in a while I am not able to sleep. I quietly get out of bed, trying not to wake Cristina up. I creep out of my room and down to the basement. I wanted to pass the time, so I put on a homemade movie. I smile as I see how happy everyone was, and I reminisce about how much fun we had that one-day when we all went to the park.  
  
"Rocky, will you turn that damn thing off?" Kim yells at me.  
  
"You know what Kimberly, you'll thank me one day for making this." I yell back at her. She has been sick a few days before, and you could see that her color still wasn't 100%. She was relaxing, almost looking like we had drug her out of bed to come here.  
  
"No I wont, because I'll remember how crappy I looked." She groans.  
  
"You look fine!" I smiled and perform a close-up of her.  
  
Everyone was there. It was about 4 months before we lost Adam.  
  
"Hey Aisha! Smile!"  
  
"Rocky! Turn off the damn camera. I don't care if its your new toy, I'm gonna belt ya!" Aisha shouts at me smiling.  
  
"He can't!" Adam laughs. "He doesn't know how too!"  
  
"I do so!" I yelled. "I just ain't falling for that!" I smile back at him.  
  
"So close Adam!" Tommy says, while petting Kim's hair.  
  
"Yet not." Billy says quickly after.  
  
"E Tu Billy?" I exclaimed to him.  
  
My god, it feels like only yesterday we were all together, but it has been about 60 years. When Adam died, it took us a long time to deal with it. We all went through those 7, give or take a bit, stages of grief, but we were always there for each other. I don't think we could have done it without one another.  
  
To be Continued.. 


	4. Moving on

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children and also Cristina are mine.  
  
Setting: Between 1997-2060  
  
F.Y.I: You are going to have to use your imagination a bit. In this story I have it so all the Rangers, new and old know each other for the most part. There are many flashbacks throughout this story also. ________________________________________________________________  
  
This one day, we all decided to head to the park for a bit, just to get our minds off of schoolwork and all. I was in a really crappy mood, but decided to go anyway. Adam came up a lot that day. I have been doing fairly well with coping with out him, but today was different. He has been gone a month that day.  
  
"Do you remember when we first met all of you guys?" Tommy says.  
  
'That damn baby was rolling down the hill." Aisha nods.  
  
"The one thing I remember was how shy Adam was." Tommy said. "Damn, I don't think I have met anyone that shy! Well, besides Billy." As everyone laughs.  
  
"I miss that guy. He was so awesome!" Kim says.  
  
"Ever since we were kids he always had a positive outlook on life. I really wish I knew why he stopped." Aisha said. I started to get really uncomfortable and started to think about him.  
  
"He just couldn't do it anymore." I said. "We have all come to that point in our lives, but Adam just acted on it." I finish, and get very quiet.  
  
"He was such a great guy. I really miss him." Kim says. At that point I cant handle it anymore. I get up from where I am sitting and walk away without another glance.  
  
"Rocky." Aisha calls to me.. "Where you going?" I just keep walking. I hear her tell the gang something and she comes after me. I don't bother trying to loose her, she would find me. That girl knows me better than I know myself sometimes.  
  
"Rocky." Aisha calls. "Wait up." I sigh and stop in my tracks.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asks, very concerned.  
  
"I'm fine Aisha." I tell her.  
  
"Don't you lie to me Rocky DeSantos. I could always tell when you were lying!" She says. I glance back over my shoulder at her and head over to the lake, and sit on a huge rock.  
  
"What's up Rocky....?" She asks, sitting down next to me. I stay absolutely silent.  
  
"Rocky, you always talk to me when something's bothering me. Don't stop now please." She says.  
  
"I miss him Aisha." I say. "I miss him so much."  
  
"I do too Rocky."  
  
"He and I were friends since Kindergarten. 13 years of friendship just wasn't long enough. "I tell her.  
  
"I loved him too Rocky, its just, he wanted this Rocky, and I have to respect that."  
  
"How are you able to get over his death so quickly?"  
  
"Who said I was over it? Rocky, whatever you are feeling I am feeling. I hate talking about Adam, but I have to. Remembering him is the only way that I can still have him."  
  
"I never really thought about it that way." I said.  
  
"That's because you aren't as clever as me." She says with a smile. "Rocky, I am here if you ever need to talk. You know this. I may not be Adam, but still, we are best friends." She says. "Don't shut me out because Adams gone Rocco." She then stands up and starts to walk away.  
  
"Aisha." I say and she whips around. "Is it ever going to get better?"  
  
"I hope so Rock." She says, walking back to me. She sits down on the rock, looking over the crystal blue lake. We sit in silence for several minutes. I look over at her, she wipes a tear out of her eyes. I put my arm around her shoulders like I have done so many times before. "It has to get better Rocky, otherwise everyone would be depressed for the rest of their lives."  
  
"Your right Aisha, it will get better. It's just gonna take some time." I sigh. "I feel like I am already forgetting him. Its like, everything seems so long ago, but it wasn't. Does that even make sense?" I ask her.  
  
"Perfect sense. I feel the same way which is why I am always talking about him. I want to keep him as real as I can. When I talk about him it makes me feel like he is coming home in a few days or something like that, but I know he isn't."  
  
"I do too Rocky, but that's good too because we have to remember him. We were all close to him, I think Kim, Tommy and Billy are also feeling the same way.. they loved him too.  
  
"They didn't know him well enough..." I say.  
  
"I think they did. When you are risking your life to save the world all the time, you really get to know people... we know those 3 very well." I nod in agreement.  
  
"Just don't shut us out Rocky. You'll just drive yourself crazy. You need people to talk to, and we're it whether you like it or not"  
  
She said with a smile. I smile right back at her. "I'm just glad I didn't find him Aisha." I say. "I just couldn't handle it. I don't know how Kimberly is."  
  
"Not very well I suppose, but she doesn't talk much about that day."  
  
"I wouldn't either." I say looking back over the water to where our friends are sitting.  
  
"What do you say Rock, you wanna head back over?" She says.  
  
"In a few minutes." I reply. "You can go if you want too. I'm ok."  
  
"Nah, I'll stay for a bit." She tells me.  
  
We sit there in silent for a few minutes, and then finally get up and head back to our group. They are throwing a Frisbee around.  
  
"Bout time you guys came back" Tommy calls.  
  
"Yeah! Come on Rocky, you're on my side." Kimberly shouts with a huge smile on her face, I am glad they aren't making me feel uncomfortable about me just getting up and leaving.  
  
We just started tossing around the Frisbee and having a good time. After a while it started to get dark, so we decided to head back to my house for a bit. As soon as we walked into the door my siblings were all around us. There were 6 of us, 3 girls, 3 boys, and I was the oldest. My sisters all loved Aisha and Kim. Kim was the coach of the girls with gymnastics. The boys loved Tommy and Billy.  
  
"ROCKY!" My youngest brother Michael calls. "Mom's looking for you." I roll my eyes, scruff his hair and go in search of her calling over my shoulder, "Thanks!" I'm gone for about 10 minutes and my sibs have already taken over my friends.  
  
"Alright," I call out, "Anyone under the age of 12 get lost! This means you Michael, Laura, Katrina, Corey, and Sasha." I smile and throw them out. I put on a movie and we all just chill out and watch it. I glance casually around the room and look at my friend. I think about how lucky I am to have friends like that.  
  
"Rocky, go order some food." Aisha demands.  
  
"What do you guys want?" i ask everyone.  
  
"Get pizza." Tommy says.  
  
"That works." Aisha replies. Kimberly nods her head, but I am quite aware that she wont be eating much of it.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
When I look at the clock I realize I better get back up to my room and try and get some sleep. though I really knew that I was just fooling myself. My mind was going a mile a minute with thoughts of what has happened over the years, and I continue to have flash backs throughout the night. The most vivid one I had was when Jason, Trini and Zack came home. I remember how excited Kimberly was to tell us and how excited everyone else was too. I always in the back of my mind wish Adam was among them. I wished my best friend was coming back. My next flashback jumped about a year ahead of the last one because Katherine was already a part of our group.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Hey guys! I just heard from Jason, Trini and Zack!" Kimberly squeals in excitement.  
  
"Oh yeah? What do they have to say?" Tommy asks.  
  
"They're coming home, for good in 2 weeks!"  
  
"That's outstanding! I have missed them!" Billy says.  
  
"It will be great to see them again!" I say.  
  
"Yeah! I really wanna get to know them better!" Says Aisha.  
  
"Me too! Kat exclaims.  
  
END  
  
A few weeks later we were all reunited and new relationships sparked out of the reunion.  
  
I was really excited to have a chance to get to know the 3 rangers who gave us their  
  
Powers. They were incredible and this was the beginning of a long friendship.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Katherine and Jason have been rather friendly over the past weeks they were home. They always were together to a point where it was almost sickening, but none of them had the guts to ask the other one out. Zack and I were sparing while Kat and Jason were working out fairly close to us.  
  
"They remind me of Kimberly and Tommy right before they started dating." Zack said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Really?" I replied.  
  
"Yup!" He said.  
  
"Damn, am I glad that I wasn't around for that!" I said getting a laugh out of Zack.  
  
"I wish I wasn't." He replied with a wink and we continued sparing, but both of our attention was drawn to the conversation Katherine and Jason were having.  
  
"So Jason, are you going to Kim's tonight?" Kat asks eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, what about you?" Jason replies just as eager.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Well, why don't I pick you up?" He says, and I roll my eyes, focusing on my work.  
  
"Are you sure?" Katherine asks.  
  
"Of course! There's no sense of both of us driving when you're on my way over there!"  
  
"Thank you Jason!" She smiles, and he smiles right back.  
  
"You guys are PATHETIC!" I finally explode, not wanting to listen to anymore flirting.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jason says, giving me a look of death.  
  
"Fucking ask her out Jason!" I yell. "You obviously like Katherine, and she obviously likes you! I mean you guys have been flirting ever since you came home!" Zack smiles when I said that.  
  
"Rocky, shut up!" Kat says getting red in the face.  
  
"You guys are hopeless!" I exclaim.  
  
"Rocky." Jason warns me.  
  
"Fine, whatever, but SOMEONE had to bring it up! I'll see you later Zack." I say and walk out, but not before I hear Jason finish his sentence.  
  
"Pick you up around 6?"  
  
"Sounds good, see you then!" She says, and I smile and walk out of the Youth Center.  
  
"Bout time Jase." Zack says.  
  
That night was probably the best one we all had since we lost Adam. It was probably the first night I didn't think of Adam. I had a blast.  
  
End 


	5. The Disorder

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children and also Cristina are mine.  
  
Setting: Between 1997-2060  
  
F.Y.I: You are going to have to use your imagination a bit. In this story I have it so all the Rangers, new and old know each other for the most part. There are many flashbacks throughout this story also. ________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning, Cristina was at the store food shopping. I was able to sleep about 3 hours, but now it was time to get ready for the dinner I was going to be having with my kids and grandkids.  
  
"Rocky? I'm home. Can you help me with the bags please?" Cristina calls to me.  
  
"Sure dear." And I go outside, grabbing the bags from the back trunk. "What time are the Kids coming over?" I ask.  
  
"6:00. Angie and Lana may be a bit late though because she has a competition in San Francisco." She replies. After a few minutes she says "Oh no, I forgot a few things at the store." She says.  
  
"I'll go and get it, what..." she cuts me off.  
  
"Its ok Rocky, I'll get it!" She heads back out  
  
"Alright!" I reply. I finish unpacking the food and remember something that we went through as a group. This time it was with Kimberly. She made a horrible decision about her body and because of that we almost lost her.  
  
F.B.  
  
We are all sitting at the youth center, minus Kim and Tommy. They were on a date. I think it was there 2 year anniversary.  
  
"Has anyone noticed Kimberly lately?" Aisha asks.  
  
"Notice what?" Jason asks, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"How thin she has gotten."  
  
"She has always been quite thin" Billy replies.  
  
"I just think she's gotten thinner." Aisha says. "Maybe I'm wrong."  
  
"She looks the same to me Aisha," I say. "I don't know..." She says, but drops the subject.  
  
"Hey guys." Tommy calls.  
  
"Hi how was your date?" Aisha asks.  
  
"Pretty good." He says.  
  
"Where's Kim?" I ask.  
  
"Bathroom." he says.  
  
"Where did you guys go?" Aisha inquires?  
  
"Out to diner." He says and Aisha just gets up and goes into the bathroom.  
  
"What's Ish's problem?"  
  
"I don't know." I reply.  
  
A few seconds later Aisha comes out of the bathroom.  
  
"Welcome back!" I call to her, smiling.  
  
"Whatever." Aisha grumbles.  
  
"What's wrong Aisha?" Tommy asks her.  
  
"Nothing Tommy." she sighs.  
  
"Ok." He replies.  
  
A few weeks later, I really started to notice that Kim was a lot thinner than she use to be. I decided that I best go and confront her about it.  
  
"Hey girl." I shout to her.  
  
"Hey Rocky, what's up?" She replies.  
  
"Nothing much, just getting ready for practice."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Hey, Kimberly if you don't mind me saying, you have gotten really thin. Have you been sick?  
  
"Nope! Just on a diet."  
  
"Well don't over do it Kimberly! You are thin enough as it is already!"  
  
"I can always loose a few pounds here and there." She says. "I better get going. Coach is gonna flip" she calls as she runs down the steps to the beam. They exchange words and Kim gets to work, and so do I.  
  
It wasn't till about a week later when I finally got very worried about Kimberly. She looked very thin and must have lost about 20 pounds. Tommy notices it too. She and him had a fight over it and haven't spoken in a day.  
  
"Hey Tom. Seen Kim today?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah." He says.  
  
"You guys on better terms?" I ask him, with a hopeful look.  
  
"Yeah, were ok." Tommy says.  
  
We sit in silence for a few moments. Tommy finally speaks up in a low voice. "Do you think Kim has a problem?"  
  
"What kind of problem?" I ask.  
  
"Like an Eating Disorder?" He replies.  
  
"Well, she has lost a lot of weight in the past few weeks." I say. "Has she eaten around you?"  
  
"Yeah, quite frequently, like she always has." He replies.  
  
"Maybe she's just exercising... but I'm not sure. I wish I knew the answer."  
  
"Me too Rocky." He shakes his head. I have only seen Tommy this concerned once before about her, and that was when she was really sick.  
  
We let her go for a week later because we had no way to actually know if she was anorexic until one day she was on the beam.  
  
"Hey Aisha." I call to her over at the usual table.  
  
"Hey." She replies glumly.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I'm still really worried about Kim." She says. "Look how thin she is Rocky!" She shouts.  
  
"Tommy is going to talk to her tonight about it." I assure her, and glance over to the beam. She is very shaky which is something I have never seen her be. "She looks like she's gonna fall off that thing..." I tell Aisha, and no sooner than I said it, she messed up her dismount and came down hard on her back and head. Aisha and I jump up from our seats and run over to her. Tommy looks up from his class he was teaching and sees Kim laying on the ground. He immediately dismisses class and runs over to her.  
  
"Kim?" I call to her. "Kimberly wake up."  
  
"Someone call an Ambulance!" Aisha calls.  
  
"Kimberly." Tommy calls to her. "Come on Kim open your eyes." He bends down to see if she's breathing. She is thankfully. I see Adam flash before my eyes, and I see it with Kim.  
  
I can't lose another friend. There is no way in hell! We try and wake her up but failing. The Ambulance comes and takes her away, just like Adam. Tommy goes with her and we follow in Aisha's car.  
  
"She's so stupid. She is so god damn stupid." Aisha says.  
  
"Aisha just drive." I say.  
  
"She wasn't fat!" She screams.  
  
"Aisha! Stop for a minute and drive. We don't know for sure if she's even anorexic." I tell her. I know otherwise.  
  
"Ok." She drives.  
  
At the hospital I we see Tommy sitting in the waiting room. He looks worried, and I can't blame him.  
  
"Any news?" I ask him. He looks up at me and shakes his head.  
  
"The doctors have her in trauma. They have to make sure her neck isn't broken or anything."  
  
"Oh..." I say.  
  
"Is she anorexic?" Aisha asks.  
  
"They haven't said." He sighs.  
  
"Oh, ok." Aisha says. We sit there in silence for about an hour, when the doctors come out. Kim's parents are there too.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Hart?" The doctor starts.  
  
"Yes?" Mr. Hart answers.  
  
"My name is Dr. Miller, and I was the one working on Kimberly."  
  
"How is she?" Mrs. Hart asked.  
  
"Thankfully, she has sustained no permanent injury, however, she has lost a lot of enamel on the back of her teeth, and she is extremely fatigued in her bones and mussels."  
  
"What does that mean?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Have you noticed she had different eating patterns? Have there been any signs of starvation or frequent visitation to restrooms prior to meals?"  
  
"Yes." Aisha says. "She told us that she was fine. She had frequent mood swings too."  
  
"I think Kimberly is bulimic."  
  
"She can't be. She is smarter than that." Her father shouts.  
  
"She is below 20% of her normal body weight too. I will set her up for a rehab program after she admits it." The doctor explains. "She has to want this though, otherwise it won't work."  
  
"Can I see my Daughter yet?"  
  
"In a few minutes." The doctor says and disappears into the back.  
  
I glance around the room, to each person. Aisha is sitting next to Kim's mom, her chin is resting in her cradled hands. Her parents are both looking extremely stressed. Tommy is sitting next to Jason. They are both slouched over in their chairs. Tommy has his forehead on his hands and Jason is staring out the window. Billy is sitting next to me. He looks ok on the outside, but his eyes show how scared he actually is. Zack is sitting next to Aisha, and Trini who is looking almost as bad as Tommy is next to Billy.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Hart? You can go in and see her now." The nurse says.  
  
"Um," Mr. Hart starts, "We'll come back out soon and you can go in and see her." And they walk down the hallway to her room.  
  
About an hour later, well maybe I'm exaggerating by about 20 minutes, Kim's parents come out. Her mother looks really upset. "You guys can go in and see her, but not too many at once." Mr. Hart says and they walk out.  
  
"Why don't you guys go?" I say, pointing at Jason, Tommy, Billy, Trini and Zack.  
  
"I don't think I'm ready yet..."Trini says.  
  
"I'll wait with you till you are then." Billy says.  
  
"How about, Rocky Tommy, Jason, and Aisha go?" Zack says.  
  
"Ok." Aisha says.  
  
"We'll be in later." Billy says.  
  
We nod and slowly walk back to room 224.  
  
Tommy goes in first. "Hey, you awake?" He calls.  
  
"Yeah." she replies weakly.  
  
"How are ya feeling Kiddo?" Jason says as he walks in the room.  
  
"Like a truck hit me." She replies.  
  
"Do you remember what happened Kimberly?" Aisha asked.  
  
"I only know what the doctors told me." She said.  
  
"Oh, well do you hurt?" Jason asks.  
  
"No Jason, I feel absolutely perfect. I have NO pain what so ever. I mean I only fell off the beam doing my most COMPLEX dismount and landed on my neck. Why in the world would that hurt?" She says very sarcastically.  
  
"Don't you dare get on my case Kimberly. I am concerned about you dammit! "Jason says getting angry.  
  
"Jase," Tommy says. Jason looks annoyed.  
  
"You're awfully quiet Rocky." Kim tells me.  
  
"Yeah, I know." I say to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asks.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out something." I say... knowing exactly what her next question is going to be.  
  
"Figure out what?" She says.  
  
"Why you are bulimic." I reply flat out.  
  
"I'm not." She says.  
  
"Quit the act Kim." Tommy says.  
  
"I'm not!" She is getting upset.  
  
"Don't you dare lie to me Kimberly." Tommy shouts.  
  
"I am NOT lying!" She says.  
  
"Then eat." Tommy says. "Put that food in you."  
  
"I'm not hungry now!" She says.  
  
"It doesn't matter! Just eat a piece!" Tommy says.  
  
"You can't make me eat Tommy!" She shouts.  
  
"That's what I thought." Tommy walks out of the room, and out of the hospital leaving Kim without a final word. The look on Kim's face was one that I have never seen before.  
  
"Kimberly? You ok?" I ask her  
  
"He hates me." She says.  
  
"He doesn't hate you Kimberly, he's scared for you." Jason says. "We all are worried about you."  
  
"Yeah Kim. We don't want you getting sick. You are a perfect weight, and I don't understand why you feel that you have to loose weight." Aisha says. "I can't lose another Friend."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not Kim." Trini walks in. "Look at how thin you are! Look at your collarbone." She says. "I love you Kimberly, but you have to start eating. Please, do it for us." Trini pleads with her.  
  
"You have to Kim. We don't want to lose you." Billy tells her.  
  
"Yeah Kimmy, please, don't fuck up." Zack says bluntly.  
  
After a few more minutes of staying in there it is very obvious that Kim is getting really tired so we all decide to leave.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow." Aisha tells her.  
  
"Aisha." She says.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you go talk to Tommy for me? Please?" Kim begs her.  
  
"Yeah, I'll talk to him for you." She gives Kim a hug, and I thought I saw a flash of jealousy in Trini, but I dismissed it. "Feel better." And with that we all walk out.  
  
"Oh shit," I say.  
  
"What's wrong?" Aisha asks.  
  
"I forgot my keys. Wait here. I'll be right back." I tell her and walk back in the room. Before entering, I peer in, just to make sure its ok for me to enter. She is asleep and I walk in quietly. The door must have woken her up because the second I enter the room she wakes up and asks, "What did you forget?"  
  
I look over at her and smile. "My keys."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" She asks.  
  
"You know you always can." I say as she motions for me too sit down. I pull up a chair next to her and look at her. She looks like a skeleton. Kimberly always confided in me almost as much as Tommy and Jason.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were smarter than that." I say flat out.  
  
"I thought I was too...but..." She stops.  
  
"But what Kim?" I ask.  
  
"My coach kept on telling me that I had to loose more weight. He said that I had to drop it if I ever wanted to be in the Olympics or Pan Globals. I tried, but every time I worked out I always gained muscle, so I figured I would eat, but just throw it up. It worked, but I can't stop now. When I put it in my mouth I throw up even with out forcing myself." She says borderline tears.  
  
"We'll help you get through this Kimberly. That's what friends are for."  
  
"Tommy wont."  
  
"Just give him a chance to understand everything and deal with it all and he'll be fine." I reassure her.  
  
"He's pissed at me Rocky." She says.  
  
"No Kim, he isn't. Listen, just get some rest and I'll see you later ok?"  
  
I start to get up and she asks, "Will you stay with me? Just for a bit?" "Yeah." I tell her and I sit back down. She takes my hand in hers and closes her eyes. I sigh and stare out the window for a few seconds. Aisha comes to the door and walks in the room. "Hey." She says quietly. "You ready to go?"  
  
"In a few minutes. I told her I would stay with her." I say just as quietly.  
  
"Alright. I'll wait outside." She tells me.  
  
I nod and turn my attention towards Kim again. After a few minutes I quietly stand up and walk out.  
  
"Ready Aisha?"  
  
"Yeah." We both walk out of the hospital.  
  
"Where's Jason? I thought he was coming home with us?"  
  
"He went to look for Tommy."  
  
"Ah. Alright. Well do you want me to drive you home or..."  
  
She cuts me off. "Can I go home with you for a while?" I smile and nod and with that we go to my house in silence.  
  
Kimberly over the next few months got help and beat this bulimia. She had all of our support and love to help her through this. She knew she had a long difficult road ahead of her, but also knew it wouldn't be so bad with all of us backing her up. It was a long few months till she got back up to her normal self. But because of how close we were, when one person went through a tough time, we all did.  
  
End FB  
  
"Rocky? Can you go put on the steak please?" Cristina asks me.  
  
"Sure. Do you have chicken for the kids?  
  
"Yes. That's what I forgot prior to this. I wish Lana, Daniel and Samantha would eat steak."  
  
"They're fine dear. They eat other protein and are healthy." I reply to her. "I don't mind cooking something they like rather than forcing them to eat something they don't." Dinner that night went very well. I enjoyed seeing all the kids. My grandkids are growing up so fast. My oldest grandchild is 24 now and getting married. My youngest is driving. Where did the time go.  
  
That night I just sat down after the kids all left and relaxed with my T.V, but my mind was still wandering.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children and also Cristina are mine.  
  
Setting: Between 1997-2060  
  
F.Y.I: You are going to have to use your imagination a bit. In this story I have it so all the Rangers, new and old know each other for the most part. There are many flashbacks throughout this story also. ________________________________________________________________  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Graduation day, June 14th, was one of the best days there ever could be. We all were in our caps and gowns, and we were all together, with the exception of Adam. It was a bit scary knowing that most of the people you grew up with will be parting there ways, but we all were ready to grow up and get out of Angle Grove and experience the big world.  
  
"Can you believe we made it?" Jason asks as he puts on his cap.  
  
"It's amazing! I never thought this day would come, but now it's finally here!" Katherine exclaims just as enthusiastic.  
  
"This day is by far one of the best days of my life." Kimberly says smoothing her hair down under the cap. "I just wish we didn't need the caps." She says smiling.  
  
"Uh, Kim, your hair looks fine!" Aisha says.  
  
"Save your breath Aisha." Tommy says shaking his head. "She won't ever be happy with it." He says smiling and trying to dodge Kim's the fist flying at him. "Hey! Watch that fist girl!" He says grabbing her hand and holding it in his own.  
  
"You have 15 minutes before you have to line up seniors!" Mr. Kaplan calls to the students. "Just like the way we practiced earlier this morning!"  
  
"This is so exciting!" Trini says. "Yeah it is!" I exclaim. "Let's go get in our spots before Kaplan has a cow!" Zack says an we all follow.  
  
The ceremony was held out on the football field. All our parents were there and even Adam's parents came to watch us graduate. We processed in and sat in our seats listening to the valedictorians give their speeches. One of them even made reference to loosing Adam the other year, which was a bit hard for me to listen too. Then all of our names go called. One by one the names came down, but the main ones I heard were; Aisha Campbell, William Cranson, my name, of course, Kimberly Hart, Katherine Hilliard, Trini Kwan, Thomas Oliver, Jason Scott, and Zachary Taylor. I smiled at all of them as they walked down the aisle to be handed their diplomas. Finally the ceremony came to an end and we got to throw the caps in the air symbolizing the end of our childhood and the beginning of our adult life. We all met at the middle of the field and hugged one another. Our parents naturally took many different pictures of us and we left the school grounds.  
  
That summer we all decided that we were gonna take a ride to San Francisco and go to the beach for a week. Boy that was an adventure. From the day we got there it poured down rain. On day 3 of the rain, we were all very annoyed and bored.  
  
"Can you believe this?" Aisha said, staring out the window at the rain. "We come down here for a nice time at the beach and look what we're doing, sitting in the house watching TV."  
  
"Yeah we could have done this for free back home!" Zack says annoyed, taking a seat right next to Trini on the couch.  
  
"Hand me the TV Guide Zack." Jason says. "Lets see if there's a movie on."  
  
"I'm sick of watching movies." Kim says.  
  
"There's not much more we can do Kimberly!" Tommy says, putting his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Well, ya know what? I am going out to find something to do." She says, getting up.  
  
"You're kidding me right Kim?" I say as I watch her go to the closet and grab an umbrella, jacket and her car keys. "I guess not."  
  
"Anyone else wanna just get the hell out of here?" She says.  
  
"I will!" Billy says getting up and grabbing his shoes. "I am quite board."  
  
"Yeah, I'll come too Kimberly. I think there's an indoor fun-zone somewhere around here." I say looking up from the map of the area.  
  
"Well why didn't you say anything?" Aisha said.  
  
"Because I just looked at the map!" I say with a smirk.  
  
"Let go everyone." Tommy says and we get in the cars and head out. We had a great time that night.  
  
The next few days went by quickly. The girls went shopping a lot and we just kind of hung around or went out and shot pool. It was fun. The day before we left we were all just goofing around in the room, trying to make the last day as good as it could get. I forget exactly how we got on the topic of girls being better than guys, but the end of the conversation ended up all wet. Kimberly had the last word of the conversation which was, "Girls are cooler just because we are smarter, prettier, and all in all more fun than guys."  
  
"If you are smarter why haven't there been any Female presidents?" Zack asks.  
  
"Billy, how many single presidents have there been? She started.  
  
"None." Billy says.  
  
"Exactly. Do you honestly think that the wives of the presidents allow them to run the country? You NEED US to keep on task. Could you imagine what this country would be like if there were single presidents. Just imagine one of you being presidents right now.  
  
Our country would be absolute shit!" She says smiling. "Its all because of the women!" The girls all agreed, and we all just gave each other a glance.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kim says when we started inching closer to the girls.  
  
"What do you think were doing?" I ask. And with that final statement from us we each grab a girl and start walking out to the ocean. My god, were they strong. They were kicking and screaming and fighting the entire way down, but we were victorious. The waves were high, the rain was pouring down, and the girls were each pitched into the ocean. Each of them giving their own screams mixed with laughter. But, they retaliated by dragging all of us back into the ocean water. That was probably the most fun we ever had that week and also what made the entire week worthwhile, but I just wish I remembered the entire conversation prior to the pitching of the girls into the water.  
  
Summer went extremely fast and pretty soon it was time for us all to go off to college. We all went to college together, except for Kimberly and Trini. Kim got a full scholarship to Florida University, which is one of the best schools for gymnastics there is. She studied to become an ER doctor. Trini went to Oxford to become a professor. She wasn't able to come back as much.  
  
The rest of us went to Lehigh University... it just worked out that way. Tommy and Jason went for Criminal Justice, go figure. I actually went into Law. Zack, he went for music education. Billy went into engineering. Katherine and Aisha went for Veterinarian degree. Tommy missed Kimberly like crazy. He went out to see her as much as possible, there was even a time when I thought they were going to break up, shockingly enough, but they pulled through...  
  
TBC...... 


	7. Almost a Breakup

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children and also Cristina are mine.  
  
Setting: Between 1997-2060  
  
F.Y.I: You are going to have to use your imagination a bit. In this story I have it so all the Rangers, new and old know each other for the most part. There are many flashbacks throughout this story also. ________________________________________________________________  
  
FB-  
  
Jason walks though the open door of my dorm room with a furious look on his face.  
  
"Yo." I say causally awaiting him speaking his mind.  
  
"Hey." Jason says plopping down on my chair. "Can I stay in here for like a half an hour?"  
  
"Sure, but why?" I ask.  
  
"Tommy is talking to Kimberly on the phone, and he is pissed off because she can't come up and see us this weekend because of a competition. He is being a complete ass about this."  
  
"But, can you blame him Jason? Your girlfriend goes to this school, so does everyone else's, except Billy's."  
  
"Yeah, but Billy doesn't bitch all the time when she has to change her plans."  
  
"She is also in Oxford, which is in ENGLAND. I am SURE he gets pissed off when she can't come down."  
  
"I know, I am just so sick of them fighting! Sometimes I wish they would just break it off. It would save them both a lot of trouble." Jason says with a sigh. I know he really didn't mean it, but didn't want to push his response in fear that he would freak out on me.  
  
We talked for about 45mins when Jason gets up and says, "They should be done now. I'll see you for dinner."  
  
"Later." Tommy comes walking down the hall to talk a few minutes after Jason had walked out.  
  
"It's over Rocky. I can't take a long distance relationship, not anymore." Tommy says flustered.  
  
"Tommy, first of all breathe."  
  
"I can't do it anymore. She is not cooperating! I always have to go down there...."  
  
"Like the past 7 times she came up?"  
  
"Rocky!" Tommy shouts annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry Tommy."  
  
"I can't handle this anymore. I miss her way too much."  
  
"So you are going to end it for good? Explain that to me."  
  
"I can't! I can't explain it! It's just there." Tommy says, flopping down on Rocky's bed.  
  
"Tommy, no one said it was going to be easy, but you two Love each other too much to stop."  
  
"You don't understand Rocky; your girlfriend goes to this school!"  
  
"Yeah, but we haven't been dating that long yet!" I shout back at him. "Tommy, don't do anything you are going to regret. I really don't want a fight between 2 of my best friends, because then I am going to be in the middle and I hate being there!"  
  
"I'm just sick of this."  
  
"It will all get better. Just be patient. You and Kim will get through this. Don't throw it away because you love her cant live with out it." I say. "Go call her back and apologize for being an ass." He nods and leaves. "God damn I am gonna be an awesome lawyer!" I say to myself. "I am a damn good persuader!"  
  
That was the last time Kimberly and Tommy ever thought about breaking up... now where was I... Oh yeah, the group relationships.  
  
Jason and Kat were inseparable ever since that one faithful party at Kim's. Zack and Aisha started dating, and also Billy and Trini did too. Me, I looked for love out of the group. I met Cristina. She was and is the best thing that ever happened to me.  
  
College flew by very fast; in fact it went by so fast that before anyone knew it Kimberly and Tommy got married. Quickly after it was Jason and Kat's turn followed by mine and Christina, Zack and Aisha and Billy and Trini... that equals to 5 weddings in a year. I had a hard time at my wedding because Adam was not there. I think everyone felt that way at theirs too. We all grew up together, got married and had kids. Jason and Kat had 3, Victoria, Luke and Mary. Billy and Trini had 3, Morgan, David and Samuel. Aisha and Zack had 4, Darrel, Tyra, Allyson and Mark. Tommy and Kim also had 4, Jordan, Bradley, and the twins, Natalie and Anna. And I also had 4, Adam, Julia, Angela, and Tristan. Between our group we have 18 kids. You can imagine our vacations. The kids all were able to grow up together and became best friends. It was great seeing the kids build such a close relationship.  
  
TBC.. 


	8. My Son

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children and also Cristina are mine.  
  
Setting: Between 1997-2060  
  
F.Y.I: You are going to have to use your imagination a bit. In this story I have it so all the Rangers, new and old know each other for the most part. There are many flashbacks throughout this story also. ________________________________________________________________  
  
When Kim got out of med school and got a permeate job at Angel Grove General Hospital, she was said to be one of the best doctors they have. You are lucky to have a doctor like Kim working on you because she always put the patients in front of her. I was glad to have her working on my son that one day when he got really sick.  
  
Flashback  
  
October 9, 2011  
  
My youngest Son came into my room at 3am and woke me up.  
  
"Hey Tristan, what's up?" He was 4 at the time.  
  
"Don't feel good daddy." He tells me. I put my hand on his head and feel how warm he is.  
  
"Come on bud. Let's go check your temperature." I pick him up and carry him downstairs to get the thermometer. Cristina was away on business that night.  
  
"Ready? Count to 10 with me. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! Good job." I tell him but frown when I see his temperature. "Ugg. Alright buddy! You have a 103.4 fever."  
  
"That's hot!" Tristan says.  
  
"Yes it is." I say. I go over to the TV and turn it on because its very apparent that my son is not going back to sleep anytime soon. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask him.  
  
"Yes." He tells me, so we do. Half way through it he falls asleep. I put my hand on his head, and he got warmer.  
  
I grab the thermometer and take his temperature. "Holy shit. 105.1." I run to the phone and call the only person I could think about.  
  
"Hello?" A quiet half asleep voice comes over the phone.  
  
"Kimberly." I say.  
  
"Rocky, what's wrong?" She immediately wakes up.  
  
"Tristan has a fever, of 105.1. He isn't." I say, but am cut off by Kim.  
  
"I'm on my way over. Wake him up if he's sleeping." And she hangs up.  
  
5 minutes later, though it felt like an eternity Kim arrives. "Hey Kim."  
  
"Hey, where is he?"  
  
"Family room." I tell her. "Follow me." She follows. "Tristan? Wake up buddy."  
  
"Has he been awake at all through his temp?" Kim asks worried.  
  
"Um about an hour ago." I tell her. She runs into the bathroom and gets a wet cloth. "We have to get him to the hospital Rocky. I can't do anything for him right now. I don't have the tools. You can drop the kids off at my house if you want, Tommy wont mind."  
  
"No, that's alright, I'll call my mother and Cristina."  
  
"Good Idea." Kimberly says. "Tristan, come on buddy, open your eyes for me. Come on Trist." No response.  
  
I call my mom and then Kim and I go to the hospital with Tristan, awaiting Cris to come home.  
  
"What do you have Oliver?" Harley asks.  
  
"4 year old, temperature 105.5 last time checked, non responsive, breath sounds good, reflexes slow, vomited on the way over." Kim says.  
  
"Alright, you ok to work on him?" Harley looks directly in the young doctor's eyes, knowing what she is going to say.  
  
"Yeah. Rocky, stay here. I'll let you know how it turns out." Kim says and goes into trauma.  
  
I start to protest the notion that I have to leave my son, but I also realized that Kimberly was the Doctor working on him, and I'd rather her working on him than anyone else. The last thing I see before leaving for the waiting room is Kimberly tying her hair back. After what seems like days, though only a few hours, my wife comes.  
  
"Rocky." Cristina says, coming quickly over to me. "Is he ok?"  
  
I look at her tired face and say, "Kimberly hasn't come out yet. She is in there working on him."  
  
"What happened?" She asks.  
  
"He just got sick." I say. Cristina breaks down in tears, and I just hold her.  
  
"I can't loose him Rocky. He's only 4." She cries.  
  
"He'll be ok Cristina, I hope." I say.  
  
About an hour later, Kimberly came out looking very tired. I see her and stand up.  
  
"Hey guys." She says.  
  
"How is he Kim?" Cristina asks.  
  
"We are still trying to bring his temperature down. I had to do a spinal tap to rule out meningitis, and also tested him for a few other things such as leukemia and chickenpox and a few others. I'm not going to lie to you guys it isn't good. His Temperature is extremely high Rocky. We have only brought it down to 104.9."  
  
"Is he going to pull through Kimberly?" I ask her.  
  
"We are trying everything we can."  
  
My tone changes into anger when I heard her answer, "Don't you DARE treat me like just another patient Kimberly! Don't you dare!" She looks like she's going to burst into tears, but I continue yelling. "We are NOT just patients! He is your godson Kimberly! I want you to tell me how it is God Dammit! Is my son going to live or not? And you better choose your words carefully Kimberly Ann Hart. Don't you even think about lying to me." I was absolutely fuming, Christ, I even used her madden name.  
  
"I'll know in the next few hours." She says, and quickly turns without another word to me and goes back to Tristan.  
  
"Rocky." Cristina says. "Why are you yelling at her? She."  
  
"I don't know." I say cutting her short. With that I sit down and pray for my son's health.  
  
Just a few minutes after me loosing it on Kim, the pediatrician comes over to talk to us. "I'm Dr. Doug Smith. I was also helping with you're son Tristan. Let me just tell you, friend or no friend of Kimberly's, she is working her ass off to find out what is wrong with your son, and if I hear you yelling at her again, I will take personal offence to it. I know you are worried about him, but she is making sure that everything is being done that has to be done." He says smugly.  
  
"Can we see him?" I ask.  
  
"Soon." Smith says and walks back to the room his sons in. I see him put his arm around someone I figured it was Kimberly.  
  
6:00 Am David comes on shift, he gets a really frightened look when he sees us. "What happened?" He says. David is Tommy's older brother.  
  
"Tristan's sick." I say very melancholy.  
  
"What do you mean Tristan's sick? James?" He turns his attention to the man working at the desk. "Who's the doctor with that family's son?" David asks.  
  
"Kimberly." James says. David breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank god. What does he have? Did Kim tell you?"  
  
"No. I haven't seen her since about 5." Rocky tells him.  
  
"Oh. odd. Ok, well let me go see. I'll be right back." He checks the board and walks into the room with our son.  
  
About 20minutes later he comes back out. "You yelled at her?" David says a bit annoyed at me. "What the hell did you say to her?"  
  
"I didn't mean what I said." I reply to him, truly sorry.  
  
"She has fucking worked her ass off trying to find out what is wrong with your son and you yell at her. Dammit Rocky. The next time you think about yelling at her, you remember who is trying to save him."  
  
"I know David. how is he?" I ask.  
  
"Kim is stressing out because she can't figure out why his temperature is still so high. You can go in and see him if you want. I'll show you the way." David leads them in.  
  
"Dammit!" Kim curses at her paperwork. She crumples up the paper and throws it on the floor. "Why the hell is his temp still high?" We are standing right outside the door.  
  
"Hey, let me have a second with her before you go in." David says to us. He goes in. I sit on the chair outside Tristan's room and ease drop, its something I'm good at.  
  
"Kimberly, calm down." David says.  
  
"I can't figure it out Dave! I don't understand why his temperature is still sky high!" She says as she wipes a tear from her eye. "I can diagnose hundreds of patients, why the fuck can't I diagnose him?" She picks up another lab sheet and re-reads it. "He shouldn't still be in the 104's!"  
  
"Come on Kimberly, take a break. You aren't even on today. Rocky and Cris are gonna come in to see Tristan." Dave says. She nods, puts down the paper and goes about her business.  
  
"I have to find out what's wrong with him Dave. I have too!" Kimberly says. "He's my godson!"  
  
"You will. Come on, maybe we can figure this out together." David says, as they walk out. Kimberly won't even look at me in the eyes. She walks right past me. boy did I ever fuck up that day.  
  
"Kimberly," She turns around and looks at me, "Thank you." She walks away. I'll really have to talk to her after this night, but now all I can think about is my son.  
  
"Hey Tristan, its daddy and mommy can you open your eyes for me?" I say. "Come on buddy. Open them, I know you can do it." He is so pale, and looks so little laying on the bed. There are many machines hooked up to him printing out stuff I have no clue what exactly, but it has been pissing off Kim.  
  
"He looks so small Rocky." My wife tells me.  
  
"Yeah, he does." I reply.  
  
About an hour later, an alarm starts going off, Kimberly runs in with Smith close on her heals.  
  
"What's going on?" Cristina asks.  
  
"You have to leave," Smith says, showing them to the door.  
  
"Tristan Stay with me! Come on buddy!" Kim says. "I don't know what's wrong!" Kim listens to his chest. "Doug, listen to his chest please."  
  
"He collapsed his lung. We got to open him. Kimberly, you shouldn't be in here for this." Doug says.  
  
"I'm staying." Kimberly says sternly. "Shit." They open him up a bit, inflate his lung and stitch him up. After, Kim pulls off her gloves and goes to the bathroom; she looks at herself in the mirror and at that second her emotions take over, and makes a dodge for the toilet where she is immediately sick.  
  
After she's done, she splashes water in her face and goes back out to Tristan's bedside.  
  
"Pneumonia, I should have known. Dammit!" She says.  
  
"You saved him Kim." I say. She looks at me.  
  
"I almost killed him Rocky." Kimberly tells me. "I missed his diagnosis. I almost caused him to die! Don't you get that!  
  
"You saved his life Kim. If it wasn't for you, Tristan wouldn't be here with us." I smile at her, and she smiles a bit back. "You brought him back."  
  
"I just wish I realized it sooner."  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you Kimberly." I tell her.  
  
"I would have done the exact same thing." Kim says, and I give her a hug.  
  
"He should come around soon. You may want to stay around." She says, and walks out of the room.  
  
I will forever be grateful for Kim saving my boys life.  
  
End FB  
  
"Rocky dear?" My wife calls to me.  
  
"Yeah Cristina?" I reply.  
  
"I am going to go to the movies with Julia and Angie. Would you like to come?  
  
She inquires.  
  
"No thanks dear. I am gonna stay around and do some house work." I smile at her.  
  
"Alright then, I'll be back in a bit!" Cristina says  
  
"Alright Cris! Have a good time" I say.  
  
I look at a picture of the entire group that I have in my photo album. We lost Kimberly just a short 4 years after she saved my son.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	9. A fighting chance, a loosing battle

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children and also Cristina are mine.  
  
Setting: Between 1997-2060  
  
F.Y.I: You are going to have to use your imagination a bit. In this story I have it so all the Rangers, new and old know each other for the most part. There are many flashbacks throughout this story also. ________________________________________________________________  
  
Kimberly and Tommy asked us to come over for dinner one night. They said that they had something to let us all know. It was something none of us ever expected a 35 year old to tell us.  
  
"Cancer?" Aisha says.  
  
"Stage 3." Kim replies.  
  
"Ok, pretend we know NOTHING about cancer for a second and explain it in English." I tell her.  
  
'I have one more stage to go before I die." Kimberly says very bluntly.  
  
"Does this mean its incurable?" Katherine asks taking Jason's hand.  
  
"This means that my chances of survival are slim, but still around. There is however a high chance that I will not survive this." She tells them.  
  
"Are you even going trying to fight this?" Jason asked her.  
  
"I am doing Chemotherapy and Radiation to see if that works, and hopefully it will." And that was her only response to us.  
  
I could not believe how calm she was through this dinner. I was ready to jump out of my skin. I lost Adam 13 years before; I don't want to lose another that soon.  
  
"How are the kids with the news?" Zack said.  
  
"They're ok. Jordan and Brad understand it the most obviously being 9 and 7. Natalie and Anna just understand I'm gonna be sick for a while. They will be fine."  
  
"If this treatment doesn't work, how long do you have Kim?" Cristina says.  
  
"Not long at all." Kim says. "But, I am just going to take one day at a time. That's all I can do."  
  
That night when we went home I told my kids. "Adam, Julia, Angela, Tristan, I need you all down here please." I yell to them, and hear footsteps running into the room where I was.  
  
"What's up dad?" Adam, my oldest says.  
  
"Guys and Girls, I have some bad news ok? This is going to be a bit shocking."  
  
"What is it Dad?" Julia asks.  
  
"Aunt Kimberly is sick. She has cancer." I say as I look at my kids.  
  
"Is she dying?" Tristian asks now 7.  
  
"She is going to be getting some medicine called Chemotherapy. They hope that this works. I need you all to pray for her though ok?" I say trying not to acknowledge his question about her dying, mostly because I did not want to believe it at the time.  
  
"Ok dad." Angela says.  
  
"Good kids. Now get back to your homework." I say, but Julia hangs behind. "You alright Julia?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, great. it's just, Laura's dad died from cancer. Aunt Kim may too right?"  
  
"That is possible yes, but we aren't going to think that way. We are going to think positive. Alright?" I say to her.  
  
"Alright Dad." She tells me.  
  
"Good, now go up and finish your homework." I tell her. She nods and runs up to her room. I sit down in the den and go off into thought.  
  
We did just what Kim said we had to do and that was take every day as it came. Nothing changed during the time of her treatment, and surprisingly she wasn't as sick as she though she would be. Everyday I prayed for her to be cured, every single day. Almost a year later we get a phone call. This was the day Kim knew if she was to live or die.  
  
"Hello?" Cristina answers, "Yes Tommy, he is, one minute." She puts the phone down and walks out to the living room. "Rocky, it's Tommy." I get up and get the phone.  
  
"Talk to me." I say nervously, twisting the phone cord around my index finger.  
  
"Hey." Tommy says to me. His tone says it all. "It didn't work." He tells me.  
  
"Shit." I curse. "Is this the end? Are there other things that can be done?"  
  
"It's over. She says she can't take anymore." Tommy says, a bit choked up.  
  
"Is she there?"  
  
"She is, but she doesn't want to talk right now."  
  
"Understandable." I tell him. "How long does she have?"  
  
Tommy was silent for a few seconds, "2 months, tops."  
  
"That soon huh? Wow." I say.  
  
"Yeah, that soon." He replies to me.  
  
"Yeah." I say, not knowing what else to say. Why do you say when your friend tells you that his wife is dying? I still don't know to this day!  
  
"Well, listen, I have to go call Kat and Jason, I'll talk to you later." Tommy says.  
  
"Alright, I'll talk to you later." And we hang up. "It didn't work Cristina."  
  
"My god." She says to me. "How long?"  
  
"2 months tops." I say, as a single tear rolls down my face. I go over to my wife and hug her.  
  
"Should we tell the kids?" She asks me.  
  
"They have every right to know." I say.  
  
"I suppose." She nods.  
  
"Hey gang? Come down here for a minute please." I shout to my kids. They all come out.  
  
"What's up Dad?" Adam asks me.  
  
"Aunt Kimberly's treatment didn't work." I say. They are all silent for a minute, but then Angela pips up and says, "What does that mean dad?"  
  
"It means she's dying dumbass!" Julia shouts.  
  
"Julia Elisabeth!" Cristina shouts at her. "I don't want you to EVER say that word again do you understand me?"  
  
"I don't care right now mom!" She shouts back at her. Kim and Julia were close because she coached my daughter in gymnastics on the side of her being a doctor. "How long does she have dad?" She asks.  
  
"2 months." I reply. Julia runs up to her room and slams the door shut. "You guys ok?"  
  
"It's not fair dad." Angela says.  
  
"Yeah Dad. Isn't there anything they can do?" Adam says.  
  
"Unfortunately not." I say.  
  
"So she's dying?" Tristan says.  
  
"Afraid so buddy." I say.  
  
"You kid's ok?" Cris asks.  
  
"Yeah, nothing we can really do." Adam says. The other 2 just nod.  
  
"Alright, well get back to doing your homework ok?" She says. I go up and check on Julia.  
  
"Julia? Can I come in?"  
  
"No dad, go away." She yells at me.  
  
"Too bad, I'm coming in." She is laying on her bed with her back to me. "How are you doing kiddo?"  
  
"Fine." She says short.  
  
"I know it's a shock Julie, but this is reality. This is life." I say.  
  
"But why dad? Aunt Kim isn't old! She was healthy her entire life! Why is it that she dying! Why does it have to be Aunt Kimberly and not someone else?"  
  
"You know I can't answer that Julia. It's just her time to go. No one ever deserves death, it just happens. You just have to take the time left you have with her, and make the best of it."  
  
"It's not long enough to do anything dad. She's dead."  
  
"She's not dead yet Julie." I say. I give her a kiss and walk out of the room, hoping she understands where I am coming from.  
  
The next weeks were pretty rough. We spent a lot of time together, because we knew it would be coming to an end all too soon. I tried to get over to Tommy's and Kim's a few times a week to help out with anything they need, but for those who know Tommy, he was always able to handle anything, except for this one day. I went up to the doorstep and knocked on the door. Jordan answered.  
  
"Hey Uncle Rocky!" She called. Jordan is 13 going on 20 and is the spitting image of Kimberly.  
  
"Hey Jordan, where's your dad?" I ask, giving her a kiss.  
  
"He's in the basement trying to fix something." She says.  
  
"Well, then it's a good thing I came over to stop him! He could hurt himself!" I say, and she giggles. "Where's your Brother and Sisters?"  
  
"Natalie is in moms room watching TV, Anna is down at a friend's house, and Brad is over Uncle Jason's and Aunt Kat's." She says.  
  
"Oh alright!" I say. "Well, I'm gonna go down and see your dad! Ok?" I tell her.  
  
"Yeah sure!" She smiles and runs back into the family room.  
  
I walk down the winding stairs to the basement.  
  
"DAMMIT!" I hear Tommy's voice come from the back room.  
  
"Yo Tom? You down here?" I call out.  
  
"Yeah Rocky, I'm in the back." He calls back.  
  
I take a walk into the back and see him hunched over something. I am not sure what it was. "What's going on?" I ask.  
  
"Not too much, yourself?" He replies.  
  
"Just came over to see if you needed any help."  
  
"No, but thanks." He says gruffly.  
  
"Ok. Well, um, whatcha working on?" I ask.  
  
"Rocky, if you are just here to small talk I really don't have time for it." He shouts at me. "I have too much work to deal with besides your bullshit."  
  
"Oh, ok. Well I'm just gonna go up and see Kimberly."  
  
"You do that." He says frowning. "Be quiet though. I know that comes difficult to you."  
  
I almost lost it on him when he said that, but I knew he was just hurting because Kim was gonna be leaving us all too soon. I walk back upstairs, I figured I'd try and talk to him again after I say hi to Kimberly. I knock on her closed door quietly.  
  
"Come in." Her tired voice says.  
  
"Hey Kimberly." I say.  
  
"Hey Rocky." She says, sitting up.  
  
"Hi Uncle Rocky!" My 7-year-old niece Natalie says running over to me.  
  
"Hey Nattie." I say and pick her up in a hug.  
  
"Natalie honey, why don't you go downstairs with Jordan for a bit and let me talk to  
  
Uncle Rocky, ok?" Kimberly says.  
  
"Ok mommy." She runs out in search of Jordan.  
  
"Have a seat." Kim says smiling.  
  
"How ya feeling?" I ask her.  
  
She smiles and says, "Compared to what?"  
  
I laugh. She is such a smart ass.  
  
"I feel ok, thanks."  
  
"Are you scared Kim?" I ask her.  
  
"A bit, but mostly for Tommy and the kids. I am worried about how they will be after I die." She says, and I shudder at that word. "Have you seen Tommy?"  
  
"Yeah, he told me that he didn't have time for my BS and to leave."  
  
"Rocky, I'm sorry. he is just."  
  
I cut her off and reply, "Don't be sorry. I would act the same way if I were in his shoes. I don't blame him."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you Rocky." She says, finally loosing her smile.  
  
"I'll miss you too Kimberly." I say, but decide I should change the subject. "How are Brad and Anna doing?"  
  
"Anna is double trouble, and Brad is triple trouble. How are yours doing?"  
  
"About the same, Julie's really beginning to be a pain in classes. Her teachers are complaining that her work isn't up to capacity so we have to sit her down and have a little talk." I say. Kimberly shakes her head. We continue talking for a bit, but I decide that she should really get some rest. "Well listen, I'm gonna go back down and see one last time if Tom needs anything. I love you, I'll see you tomorrow." I tell her, and give her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too Rocky, bye." She says. I walk out of the room and close the door, pausing a second to run my hands through my hair. I can't believe that the 2 months is almost here. I walk back downstairs and hear Tommy cursing up a storm. "Tommy, you sure you don't need any help?"  
  
"Yes Rocky I am absolutely positive! Christ all mighty would you stop asking that! Just stop it!" He yells.  
  
"Ok Tommy, ok. I'll talk to you later." I say very calmly and turn away.  
  
"Rocky." His tone changes and he turns around and looks me dead in the eyes. The man I see is not Tommy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. it's just all this shit! I am not ready to loose her yet Rocco.  
  
"I'm not either Tommy, but there's nothing we can do about it. Just take every day as it comes. Don't waste any of them." I say.  
  
"How am I going to do this with out her? We have been a team since we were teenagers." He says with a waver in his voice. "She's my everything."  
  
"You will get through this Tom. It's like when we lost Adam, we are all going through it together."  
  
"I know, but." He says, and just stops.  
  
"You aren't alone Tom. I feel the exact same way that you do. You have to be there for your kids though. They need you just as much as you need them." I tell him flat out. "We are all behind you Tom, just remember that. We'll all get through this. It's just gonna take a while. Everything will be fine." I say hoping to help comfort him in a way, though I feel my attempt is failing.  
  
"It's too hard." He says but I cut him off.  
  
"It's life Tom. No one said life was gonna be easy." I say. "If you ever need anything, just ask." I say.  
  
"I just can't stand watching her die. I keep on trying to find things to keep me busy, but it just doesn't help."  
  
"But you can't shut her out either. Tom, if you don't spend the time with her, you are going to just regret it. It's only a little while longer. Don't waste any of it alright?"  
  
He just focuses on what he was fixing and nods. "Well listen, I have to run to the office to finish up a case. If you need anything just ask Tommy."  
  
"Thanks Rocco." He says. I nod and head back upstairs.  
  
"You leaving Uncle Rocky?" Jordan asks me.  
  
"Yeah kid. I'm leaving. I have to go to work for a bit." I smile at her.  
  
"Ok! I'll see you later! Tell everyone I said hi!" She says, giving me a hug.  
  
"Ok I will. Bye sweetie." I say and head out of the house.  
  
That Tuesday Tommy called me to tell me that they rushed her to the hospital. She was having difficulty breathing, and that was the first time reality set in that she was going to be dying very soon..  
  
TBC 


	10. The Terrible Tuesday

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children and also Cristina are mine.  
  
Setting: Between 1997-2060  
  
F.Y.I: You are going to have to use your imagination a bit. In this story I have it so all the Rangers, new and old know each other for the most part. There are many flashbacks throughout this story also. ________________________________________________________________  
  
On Sunday, Tommy gave me a phone call. Kimberly had been taken to the hospital. She was having severe pain in her head and upper back. Cristina and I went in to see her as soon as we heard. Jason was there too, but he was standing in the hallway. Tommy was down the hall talking to the doctor.  
  
"Hey." I call .to him.  
  
"Hey Rocky." He answers me in a very blah tone.  
  
"How is she?" I ask.  
  
He sighs and says, "She's still alive. Not much more to say. I don't know for how much longer though." I nod and walk into the room. Her eyes were closed and I started to turn around to leave, but I heard her call "Hey Rocky."  
  
I turn around and smile at her. "Hey Kimberly, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I've been better!" She says looking at her monitors. "I hate being a doctor at this time, they can't candy coat my status for me" She smiles.  
  
"So what's the verdict?" I ask.  
  
"Tommy's down there now, but I know the answers. I'm probably not going to be going home." She says.  
  
"Well, maybe you can...."  
  
"Rocky, I'm dying. I know I won't be around much longer. I am kind of glad I'm in the hospital because I don't want my kids to walk in on me when I have died. I don't want them to be the ones to find me. This is hard enough on them as it is."  
  
"Have they come in at all yet?" I ask her.  
  
"Yeah, but only for like an hour. Tommy's mom took them."  
  
"Well that's good."  
  
"Yeah, the hospital really isn't a great place for kids to hang out all the time." She says smiling.  
  
"No I bet not."  
  
"Where's Cris?"  
  
"She's outside talking to Jason. She'll be in."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
We talked for a bit and then we left. She needed to rest. Before I left she said, "Hey Rocky?" I turn around and look at her. She smiles and uses her catch phrase she has said so many different times, "Catch you on the flip side."  
  
I smile and say, "You bet you will."  
  
"Who knew that this phrase would actually mean something one day?" She says.  
  
I walk over to her and hug her. "I love you Kimberly. I always have. I'll see you soon."  
  
"You will, but I have a feeling this is the last time I will be seeing you." She says. "Thanks for being such a great friend Rocky. I love you too."  
  
"No Kimberly. Thank you." I say, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you soon."  
  
"Good bye." She says to me.  
  
"Good bye." I say and walk out of the room  
  
Kimberly was right, this was the last time she ever saw me, or at least remembered seeing me. She knew what was coming and did not want to make it seem like it wasn't going to happen. The last time I talked to her was that day. She died on Tuesday. A few hours before she went I got the phone call that I was expecting but was dreading.  
  
"Rocky. The doctors only think she has a few hours left." Tommy says.  
  
"I'll be right over." I say and hang up.  
  
When I got there, almost everyone was there, except for Trini and Billy who would be over after there done work which will be in about an hour. Kim's kids were there, but will be leaving soon. Kim was in and out of consciousness, but when she was awake she wasn't herself. Her breathing was something that I never heard before. I guess this was what the death rattle sounded like.  
  
The twins were standing close to Tommy, Brad was on the other side of the bed next to Kimberly and Jordan was in the back corner, viewing from afar. I go back to where Jordan is and put my arm around her shoulder. I couldn't even imagine loosing a mother at the ages of 12, 10, and 8. This is going to be a long time healing process for all of us. About an hour later, Tommy's parents come and pick up the kids. They all say goodbye to both Kim and us and leave. They don't need to be here for the last moment. I look around the room, and everyone has a blank stare on their face. Aisha was sitting next to her trying desperately not to cry, Zack is standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder looking extremely sullen. Jason is over next to Tommy just watching her. Katherine is standing to the back of the room, almost seeming like she was hiding from the inevitable. Trini and Billy came in and it vas quite obvious that Trini has been crying, though when she came in she was quite composed. Tommy looked white. He looked absolutely horrible, but who could blame him. He was loosing his partner and best friend. We all sat there in silence. At 1:46pm we watched her take her last breath. It was over just like that. She took in a labored breath, blew it out, and that was the end. Our best friend was gone. The doctors came in to see what was going on, turned off the machines and gave us a few minutes alone with her. Once again I look around the room. The girls are all crying, and I am numb to the sound. Jason wipes a tear away quickly and walks back to comfort Katherine... Trini is a wreck. Billy has his arm around her just looking at Kim's lifeless body. Tommy I was shocked did not cry at all. He just picks up the phone and calls his mother to tell the kids that their mom had died.  
  
After about an hour we all got up and drove home.  
  
"I can't believe it's over." Cris says to me during the drive home, which seemed to take forever.  
  
"Me neither." I say.  
  
"Do you think the kids will be ok when they hear the news?" She asks looking out the window."  
  
"They'll be fine. They knew it was coming." I tell her, not really wanting to talk, but not wanting to be rude to my wife. Finally we pull into the drive way and walk into the house. Adam is in the living room watching TV. He looks over at us.  
  
"She died didn't she?" He asks.  
  
"Yes, she did." I reply. He nods and turns his head back to the television, not trying to look upset that his aunt is gone.  
  
"Adam honey, where are the others?" Cristina asks him.  
  
"Julia is upstairs, Angela is down the street and Tristan is in the basement."  
  
"Julia! Tristan! Come down and up here please." I call to them. Julia walks down the stairs and sits on the bottom step. Tristan comes running up and goes over with Adam on the couch.  
  
"Is she gone?" Julia asks.  
  
"Yes." I tell her.  
  
"Oh." Julia says wiping a tear away from her eye.  
  
"I'm sorry kids."  
  
"Me too Dad." Tristan says.  
  
"Did she suffer?" Adam asks.  
  
"No. She went very easy."  
  
"Were you in there when she died Dad?" Tristan asks me.  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"How is everyone else?" Julia asks me.  
  
"Everyone's the same as us, very sad."  
  
"I'm glad she isn't suffering anymore." Adam says.  
  
"Me too." They all cried a bit, but not too much. I think the were like myself, just in shock. Angie came home about an hour later and basically said the same my other 3 children."  
  
Later on that night, I give Tommy a call just to make sure he and the kids were all ok.  
  
"Hello?" Natalie says.  
  
"Hi Nat, its Uncle Rocky."  
  
"Hi Uncle Rocky." She says.  
  
"How are you, sweetheart?" I ask.  
  
"I'm ok, how are you?" She asks.  
  
"I'm ok. Is your dad there?" I ask her.  
  
"Yes he is. Hang on." I hear her put down the phone and a few seconds later Tommy picks up.  
  
"Hey." He says.  
  
"Hey. How ya doing?" I ask him.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said fine." He says sighing. "But what can I do? How are you?"  
  
"Bout the same as you Tom." I respond.  
  
"Good." He says to me.  
  
"Well, listen, if you need anything just call me."  
  
"Alright, thanks Rocky, and the same goes to you too." He replies. "If you can drop over tomorrow. I'll talk to you then. Everyone else is coming. We have to pick out pictures for the." he pauses trying to regain his composure..."for her funeral."  
  
"I'll be there Tommy. What time?"  
  
"Say 6." He says.  
  
"Alright. See you then." And we hang up. After our conversation, I remember how hard Adam's funeral ways, and I know Kimberly's is going to be just as hard.  
  
She was buried on May 2nd at 11:00 am. That was another one of the hardest things we had to do as a group. The viewing was hard on all of us. So many people that Kimberly knew came. Everyone was shocked that she had died so young. Tommy kept composed for the most part. Brad was doing alright. He cried a bit, but not too much. The twins stayed with Toms Parents most of the time. They cried the most. Jordan was having a rough time. Half way through the viewing she walked out of the room and didn't return.  
  
"Jason, have you seen Jordan anywhere?" I head Tommy say to him.  
  
"No, not in a while." He replies.  
  
"Shit. Alright, I better go look for her." Tommy says, but I cut him off.  
  
"Jason and I will." I say. He nods and Jason and I walk around the funeral home. Jason was Jordan's godfather. They were very close.  
  
"She can't be far." He says to me. "Let's go look in the different 'Quiet' rooms. She's like Kimberly, never wants to be around a huge crowed at a time like this." I nod and we begin to look around for her. We find her in a room looking out the window.  
  
"Hey Jord, whatcha doing in here kiddo?" Jason asks her.  
  
"I'm sick of people telling me how sorry they are." She says wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"You alright honey?" I ask.  
  
"Yes, I'm ok. I just don't want people teling me how sorry they are and giving me hugs and telling me how much me and my sisters look like her." She says frowning.  
  
"Yeah, I know how tough it can be." I say. "But you know something, its hard on us all too. We loved your mom just as much as you did."  
  
"I know that Uncle Rocky. I just wish people would stop. I know my moms gone for ever and I wont ever see her again. Dad tells us that she's around, but I don't believe that. I can't see her or hear her so how can she be?"  
  
"You know what Jordan, you mom lives inside of you. You are exactly like her when she was your age." Jason tells her.  
  
"You always say that Uncle Jase." She says crossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah, but its true. You have the exact personality as your mom. And you will never forget that because she passed it onto you." He says putting his arm around her.  
  
"It's just not fair." She says crying a bit. "I don't understand why she had to die. Its just not fair. Why my mom?" She says.  
  
"It was." Jason begins, but is cut off.  
  
"Yes, I know it was her time, but I don't understand why it had to be." She raises her voice.  
  
"No one ever knows why, it just happens kid, and your right its not fair" We all jump a bit and turn to see where the voice is coming from. "You know what though? You are your mother. Uncle Rocky and Jason are right." Tommy says.  
  
"I miss her daddy." Jordan says, getting up from the couch and walking over to him.  
  
"I do too Jordan." Tommy says. By this point Jordan has lost it. She is crying. Tommy kneels and hugs her. Jason and I get up and walk out feeling that they have to talk before re-entering the area where Kim is laying.  
  
The ceremony was beautiful, but sad. Aisha, Trini and Jason gave the eulogies. Then it was time for the cemetery. Though sunny, there was a breeze that made it a bit chilly. Everyone put the flowers on the coffin, and walked out. That was it. She was gone forever. With one last glace over all of our shoulders; we left for Tommy's house. That was the last tragedy we had for a while in our group, thank God. I don't think we could have handled another one like that; this one took us too long to get over. All the stages of grief set in just like it had with Adam. Now, instead of one grave, I had 2 too visit in that cemetery. I remember praying that I would have no more for a long time.  
  
My thoughts are shaken after hearing the door open and my wife comes in with a smile on her face. "How was the movie?" I ask her.  
  
"It was cute. I enjoyed it." She says, sitting down on the couch next to me. "Oh and guess what, tomorrow Luke is going to bring over the baby." She says. Luke is Julia's oldest child. He is now 24.  
  
"Oh great. I can't wait to see her." I say. I haven't seen my great- granddaughter yet. She was 2 weeks old now. Her name was Hailey Anne.  
  
"Me neither. It will be great to have a baby here again." She says to me.  
  
"Yes it will be." I say.  
  
"My gosh, have you ever wondered where the years have gone Rocco?" She asks me.  
  
"All the time. I was thinking about everything that has happened over the years these past few days. They all seem like they happened yesterday, but Adams been dead for about 60 years, Kimberly about 45 years."  
  
"Has it been that long? My gosh." She says opening the newspaper. The time has gone quickly, almost too quickly. I remember my mother saying 'Take one day at a time, because it goes way too quickly.' And I just shook my head at her and said,  
  
'It won't go quick. It's so long away!' Well its not so long now is it?  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate getting them! 


	11. Beginning a New life, not forgetting the...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children and also Cristina are mine.  
  
Setting: Between 1997-2060  
  
F.Y.I: You are going to have to use your imagination a bit. In this story I have it so all the Rangers, new and old know each other for the most part. There are many flashbacks throughout this story also. ________________________________________________________________  
  
Tommy after Kimberly had been dead approximately 4 years started to date again, well dated this one woman again. Her name was Danielle. She worked on the force with Tommy and Jason. They meet when she was new to their section. They eventually got married, but it was quite a long process. I haven't seen Tommy as happy as he was in awhile. Danielle brought the best out of him, and I liked her a lot too. She was a great match for Tommy, though not as good as Kimberly of course. Jordan had a hard time accepting the fact that her father was going to be remarrying.  
  
"Can you believe my dad?" I over hear Jordan talking to my daughter Julia when she came over. "He wants to go and marry another woman!" The girls were in 10th grade now.  
  
"But Jordan, I thought you liked Danielle?" Julia says.  
  
"I did, but I didn't think dad would go and marry her! It's just not fair! How could he love another woman enough to marry them Julie? My mom only died 3 years ago! How could he!" She says. "I just don't understand him!"  
  
"It will be ok. I promise." Julia says to her.  
  
"That's easy for you to say! It's not your father!" Jordan shouts. "I hate him! How dare him say he loved my mom and then turn around and love this bitch!" That's the point where I feel I have to step in. Normally I wouldn't discipline my friend's kids, but this time I had too.  
  
"Jordan that's enough!" I walk into my daughter's room. "I don't want you talking about your father like that young lady."  
  
"It's not fair Uncle Rocky! He never loved my mom!" She shouts at me.  
  
"That is definitely not true. Why would he have married her after they dated for 8 years if he didn't love her?"  
  
"Why would he marry this woman if he did love her!" Jordan says in borderline tears.  
  
"And my brother and sisters are all ok with this! How could the be?!"  
  
"Honey, just because your dad is getting married to someone else, doesn't mean he loves your mom any less. He is just moving on."  
  
"He shouldn't! Mom's dead! If he loved her, then he should be faithful to her even if she is dead!"  
  
"Don't you want your dad to be happy?"  
  
"Yes." She says.  
  
"Then why aren't you happy for him?"  
  
"Because she's replacing my mother!" She says and turns her back on me.  
  
"Julia, why don't you.."  
  
"I'm out of here." She says and walks downstairs.  
  
"She is not replacing your mom Jordan."  
  
"Yes she is. She is taking over my mom's lifestyle!" She says to me.  
  
"She is going to be your step mother, not your mother Jordan. She will never replace your mom nor your moms place in your dads heart. You're dad just found someone that he wants to share the rest of his life with."  
  
"But why? Why can't he just be happy with us?" She says.  
  
"Because he misses your mom, and he loves Danielle. Not the way that he loved your mom, but close." I say. "But, I think you are definitely gonna have to talk to your dad about this and tell him how your feeling honey."  
  
"I don't want too."  
  
"We all have to do things we don't want too, and this is yours."  
  
"I hate her." She says.  
  
"Hate is a very strong word Jordan. And I know that you don't hate her. You liked her before your dad said he was going to marry her." I tell her flat out.  
  
"I know, but now its different."  
  
"How is it different?"  
  
"It just is!" She says.  
  
"Jordan, your dad is happy for the first time in a while, and you will get use to the fact that you have a step mother. I bet she is as nervous as you are because she is married into a family of 5. She has to start off where Kimberly left off. She is going to be a good friend living there and taking care of all of you guys again. I promise you everything will be alright. It's ok to be a bit worried about this, but talk to your daddy about it and everything will be sorted out." I tell her. She nods. "Why don't you head down with Julia for a bit. I'll talk to you later." I say and she runs down the steps.  
  
I really did like Danielle. She reminded me a lot of Kimberly, only she was blonde, but their personalities were almost identical, and I think that is why Tommy fell for her. About 7 months after he asked her to marry him they were married, but not in the church that he and Kimberly were. Though he loved that church he couldn't bring himself to do it, and we all respected that choice. Danielle knew from the beginning that she was marrying a man who will never forget or stop loving his wife, and she was alright with this which made her a great person. Gradually all of his children were use to the fact that there was a bran new person they have to listen too, and they all grew to love each other. I also remember the day Tommy called me and told me that Danielle was pregnant. I was shocked. She was about 34, he was 38.  
  
"Wow, congratulations man." I say to him after he called me and told me the happy news.  
  
"Thanks. I have to tell you, I am not use to this baby thing anymore." He says. The twins were 12 by then, Brad was 14 and Jordan was 16.  
  
"Yeah, but it will be fun. You know it will be." I tell him.  
  
"Yeah, it will be." We talk for a bit longer and then hang up.  
  
"Who was that dear?" Cristina asks me.  
  
"Tom. He and Danielle are having a kid." I say.  
  
"Really? That's great!" She says smiling.  
  
"Yeah it is. Everyone over there is excited. Tom says that Brad says that it better be a boy. He is sick of all the girls in the house." I tell her laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I bet he is, but you know it probably won't be. She has way too many sisters."  
  
"This is true. Guess we'll have to wait and see." I say shrugging.  
  
"When is she due?" Cristina asks.  
  
"In February. Sometime in the middle." I say to her.  
  
"Hmm, that's close to Kim's birthday. Do you think he will be ok with that?"  
  
"Yeah he'll be fine. He needs some happiness in that month anyway." I say.  
  
"This is true." Cris says back to me.  
  
February came very quickly. They found out a few months prior that they were having a girl and they picked out the name Kelsey Rose for her. Around February 13th she went into active labor and Tommy called us. She was born on February 14th which ironically was Kimberly's birthday also. I went into the hospital that day to see his new daughter.  
  
"Hey!" I call to Tom. "Congratulations!"  
  
"He looks over and says, "Hey thanks. You wanna see her?"  
  
"Of course!" I say and follow him over to the nursery.  
  
"What did you name her?" I ask him. "Kelsey?"  
  
"No." He says. "Danielle says that wasn't fitting of her on this date."  
  
I gave him an odd look and say, "Ok, so what did you name her?"  
  
"Danielle named her Kimberly Ann." He says.  
  
"You're kidding me!" I say smiling.  
  
"Nope. She said that she always loved the name and that it fits her being born on the same date as Kim."  
  
"That's awesome Tom. Congrats." I say again and look at the little child. I still to this day say that she looks a bit like Kimberly, but mostly she looks like Tommy. She grew up very well and all the kids adored her, even Brad, though he says that he would much rather have a brother than a sister. The name definitely suited her though. She was a little pistol, just like Kimberly was. She was always smiling, and rarely crying even as an infant. That little girl brought back the light in Tommy's eyes that had left when Kim died. It was great to see him that happy again.  
  
From that point on everyone was happy, and always exciting, and I still wish Adam and Kim were here to enjoy every moment of this too, but I know they still are in spirit and in us. They are up there together watching us, and waiting for us. One day we will all be together. Much more things happened to us over the years, and the way I am going, I am sure I will be thinking about all of those events, both happy and sad very soon, but now I have to concentrate on my new Great-Granddaughter Hailey who will be coming over very soon.  
  
TBC 


	12. A trip to the graveyard

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children and also Cristina are mine.  
  
Setting: Between 1997-2060  
  
F.Y.I: You are going to have to use your imagination a bit. In this story I have it so all the Rangers, new and old know each other for the most part. There are many flashbacks throughout this story also. ________________________________________________________________  
  
"Rocky, they're here!" Cristina calls to me from the living room. I stand up from my chair and walk out to greet his grandson.  
  
"Hi grandpa." Luke says smiling at me.  
  
"Luke, how have you been?" I ask him giving him a hug.  
  
"Wonderful thanks." He says. His wife walks in not more than 2 seconds after him greeting us.  
  
"Elise, you are looking great dear." Cris says, giving her a hug.  
  
"Thanks Grandma. You are too."  
  
"Oh nonsense!" Cris says to her. "Come on in! Let me see her." She says eagerly.  
  
"Alright." Luke says smiling. He takes the carrier from Elise and pulls back the visor and I get to see my great granddaughter for the very first time ever.  
  
"She's beautiful!" Cris says.  
  
"I'll have to agree with that!" I say.  
  
"Do you want to hold her grandpa?" Luke asks.  
  
"Sure!" I say, gently picking up Hailey. "Hey small fry." I say getting an instant response with her. She smiled at me for the first time. It is always a special time for you when your children, grandchildren and great grand children smile at you. There are now 4 generations of Desanto's in this family, and 3 of them are standing in my house. I pass Hailey to Cristina who cuddles her right up.  
  
"Congratulations Kids!" I say one more time. "I wish I could stay, but I have to get to Lana and Daniels Karate Matches."  
  
"No Problemo Grandpa! Tell them I wish them all good luck!"  
  
"Will do." I say, kiss everyone, and walk out to my car and drive to the youth center. I can't believe that even after well over 50 years, I still am coming back to this place. Sure it has changed over the past few years, but it was still the same. I have practiced many times on these mats, and fought many a fights. I did not fight as much after Adam died, because my sparing partner was gone. Before he died, he critiqued Aisha on one of his moves, and she used me to practice.  
  
"Rocky, come on please spar with me!" Aisha begs me.  
  
"Aisha, I am going to kill you!" I tell her. "It won't be too fair of a fight!"  
  
"Ok, how about we make a deal, you win, I buy dinner, I win you buy dinner." She says smiling.  
  
Me, I am not one to pass up a free meal, so I say, "You're buying?"  
  
"Yup." She tells me.  
  
"Alright!" I say. She jumps up and heads to the mats.  
  
We spar for a bit, but I am not giving her my all. Suddenly she does this move that I have only seen a few times before. Adam used it. That bastard must have taught her it! I was taken completely off guard and knocked to the ground. "Wow!" I shout.  
  
"Like that move?" She asks, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"You're a thief!" I shout at her smiling. I look up at the table that Adam and Tommy are sitting at. He is also grinning at her and giving her a thumb up. "Alright little girl, you are in for it now! No more playing around." I say and give it my all. Unfortunately, my all wasn't enough and I got my ass kicked by her. and it was all because of that move. She helps me up, smiling up at me and says, "What are you gonna buy me for dinner?" j  
  
"I can't believe you beat me. Thanks a lot ADAM!" I say shouting up at him. He just laughs and shakes his head. "What do you want?" I am still shocked that she beat me. We walk up to our usual table. "Damn Aisha, you really kicked his ass." Tommy says laughing.  
  
"I know! Was there any doubt in your minds?"  
  
"Not mine!" Adam says smiling.  
  
"I can't believe you taught her your move." I say shaking my head.  
  
"I had to teach someone, and I couldn't teach you."  
  
"So you taught her!" I say laughing.  
  
"Hey, I just taught it to her, she critiqued it." Adam tells me.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I say. "You ready to go and eat Aisha, I'm starving."  
  
"Yeah sure." She says, grabbing her sweatshirt. "You guys want to come?" She asks.  
  
"Um, nah we promised Kim we'd wait for her." Adam says.  
  
"Yeah." Tommy says.  
  
"Alright! See you all in a bit!" I say and we are off.  
  
I am once again pulled away from my thoughts when I hear my granddaughters name come over the speakers, and I turn my full attention towards the mats. She did outstanding and won her match. She comes running up to us after the match,  
  
"So, how did I do?" She asks.  
  
"Lana, you did outstanding. I am very proud of you." I say giving her a kiss.  
  
"Gracias grandpop." She says smiling.  
  
"De nada." I repeat to her smiling. My grandson comes up to us next. "Dan, I am very proud of you too!"  
  
"Thanks grandpop!" He says. "I didn't feel I did my best though."  
  
"Well, just work for improvement next match."  
  
"Yeah, I will." He says nodding.  
  
"Well what do you say guy and gal, you ready to go home?" Angie asks them.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go!" They both say at the same time and we leave the youth center.  
  
That night I figured I should go pay a visit to the cemetery. I walk over to Aisha and Zack's grave site. Zack was the next one to go after Kimberly left us. It was a car accident. I have to say, Zack and I never were the best of friends. we always seemed to butt heads especially during the times I felt he wasn't treating Aisha like he should. There was this one time where he and I practically had an out and out fist fight. I over heard him and Aisha having a bit of an argument.  
  
I was coming in to meet up with the gang and maybe spar a bit with Tommy or Jason when I walked into the youth center and heard Aisha and Zack arguing about something. I decided to listen and I heard.  
  
"Can you blame me Zack? Your ex-girlfriend comes back and you forget my name!" Aisha shouts. I hang back and listen to them.  
  
"I did NOT forget your name!" He says in his own defense.  
  
"You started drooling over her Zack! I was standing right there!"  
  
"You need your eyes checked out then Aisha because I was doing no such thing!"  
  
"Yes you were! Zack you kissed her!"  
  
"I haven't seen her in a while and it was a peck on the cheek! It was NOT a kiss!" He shouts at her.  
  
"Yeah right!" She says turning her back on him. Just then Kimberly gets ready to head out of the Juice bar.  
  
"Hey Kimberly, come here for a second!" I hear Zack call to her. Then he gives her a kiss on the cheek. "See Aisha? I give everyone I know a kiss on the cheek. What are you going to be jealous of this one too?" He shouts. "Do you see where I am coming from Kimbe.?" She cuts him off.  
  
"Oh no, I am NOT getting mixed up in the fight!" Kim says to him and walks over to our usual table and sits down, watching Jason and Tommy sparing.  
  
"Christ all mighty Aisha, I swear to you, I will begin thinking about going back with Angela if you start this jealousy shit! Hell, I could get anyone I want. you aren't that big of a."  
  
"That's enough Zack." I say stepping in to take Aisha's defense. "How dare you talk to her like that."  
  
"You know what Rocky; you are really pissing me off lately."  
  
"That's because you have been treating her like absolute shit lately."  
  
"It is NOT your place." Zack says taking a step closer to me. By that time I was fuming. "NOT MY PLACE!" I scream at him.  
  
"Rocky STOP!" Aisha says to me.  
  
"How is it NOT my place when you are dating my best friend? How is it not my place when you are kissing another girl who just happens to be an old girlfriend?"  
  
"Rocky, please stop!" Aisha pleads with me.  
  
"What the fuck were you doing? Listening to our entire conversation?" He shouts at me.  
  
"Your damn right I was listening to it! You have absolutely NO right to talk to Aisha like that especially since it was your fault she is pissed at you! You are a horrible boyfriend. You don't even give a shit about her! You don't deserve her!"  
  
"Do you want to step outside?" Zack asks me.  
  
"You bet I would." I say, following him out.  
  
"Guys.." Aisha shouts at us. "Please don't do this!" But its too late, we are already on the way to the parking lot.  
  
"You ready for this Rocky?" Zack provokes me.  
  
"You bet I am. I have wanted a reason to kick your ass ever since the second you started treating Aisha badly." I say. The next voice I hear is Tommy's.  
  
"Guys stop it!" He says, trying to talk us down.  
  
"Back off Tommy." Zack says to him.  
  
"Yeah." I reply.  
  
"Stop it guys!" I hear Jason's voice. "You guys are friends!"  
  
"Why don't you tell them what you said to Aisha, Zack. See if they approve of it or not." I say, and with that he lunges at me, fists drawn, and part of me was glad he did. We each got in one good punch, his was to my eye, mine was to his nose. The next thing I felt was Tommy pulling me off him, and Jason grabbing Zack.  
  
"Knock it the hell off you two! Stop it!" Tommy says.  
  
I look around and see Aisha and Kim standing off to the side. Aisha is pissed, so is Kim.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Jason says. Zack lunges again. "Cool it Zack! Knock it off!"  
  
"Get off of me Tommy." I say pulling my arm away from him, not intending to fight him anymore. I walk over to Aisha and hug her. "You stay the hell away from her Zack. She'll come back to you when she's ready."  
  
As we walk back into the Youth Center, I hear Jason say, "What the hell was that about?"  
  
"Rocky, you shouldn't have stepped in. You know I can take care of myself." She says.  
  
"I don't see what you see in him Aisha!" I say to her.  
  
"He's a really great guy Rocky!" She tells me, but I still can't see it. "He treats me great for the most part. We have our fights, but I do get jealous around his ex girlfriends!"  
  
"And that's why he shouldn't be kissing them!" I raise my voice.  
  
"It's not just him Rocky! It's both of us! You can't just blame him for the arguments!" She says.  
  
"No it's not Aisha! It's all him!" I shout.  
  
"You are only saying that because you have never liked him Rocky. You guys have never been great friends!" She says.  
  
"Your right, and that's because I know how he treats you!" I say to her.  
  
"All you see is the bad Rocky and that's because that is all you want to see! You don't want to see the real Zack and because of that he doesn't get along with you!" She says almost in tears.  
  
"I don't like how he treats you Aisha." I say. "I am just looking out for you."  
  
"I love him Rocky." She says to me. I was shocked because Aisha has never said she loved a guy before. "And if you love me you will try to get along with him."  
  
That last part hit me like a ton of bricks. If you love me you will try and get along with him. She has never asked me to like a boyfriend of hers before or begged me to get along with him. "Aisha." I say looking her right in her eyes. I sigh, "Do you really like him that much?"  
  
"Yes Rocky, I do." She says.  
  
"Ok. I'll try and get to know him better." I say.  
  
"Thank you Rocky." She says giving me a hug.  
  
"BUT, if he ever hurts you, I will personally take care of it." I say.  
  
"He won't." She says.  
  
"I guess I have to go talk to him then." I say as I get up and walk out. Tommy, Jason and Kim are still out there. "Hey, can I have a few minutes with Zack please?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah sure." Jason says as the others walk back into the Youth Center.  
  
"What do you want?" Zack asks.  
  
"I wanted to apologize." I say. "I shouldn't have gotten involved with your and her argument."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding." He says, wiping the last bit of blood from his nose and turns his back.  
  
"Aisha's my best friend."  
  
"And she's my girlfriend." Zack says. "We are gonna have arguments! You can't."  
  
"I know I can't!" I say. "But, she's more than my best friend, she is like a sister to me.  
  
We have the exact same relationship as Kimberly and Jason do."  
  
"Look. I know that you guys are close." He says, "And this fight wasn't all your fault. I really like Aisha, Rocky, and I would never do anything intentionally to her. I lost it today, and I feel horrible about it and I feel horrible that you and I got to a point that we were actually in a fist fight. I love her." He says to me.  
  
"So do I. And I think it's in our best interest to actually try and get along for Aisha's sake. I know we will never be the best of friends, but."  
  
"We could be friends, I know." He says sighing. "We could try it, but right now I have to go in and talk to Aisha." He says. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah, later." I say.  
  
Just then he turns around and sticks out his hand. "I am sorry." He says. I take his hand, nod and say, "Yeah, me too."  
  
From that moment on it was a new beginning for Zack and I. Yeah, we still had our tiffs, but we were ok.  
  
The day of the car accident, Aisha called me horribly upset. I heard the phone ring, and picked it up. "Hello?" I ask.  
  
"Rocky, its Aisha." She says. I knew by the sound of her voice that she has been crying.  
  
"Aisha, what's wrong?" I ask.  
  
"It's Zack." She says, taking a deep breath. "He was in a car accident."  
  
"Is he ok?"  
  
"I don't know, I am going to the hospital now, can you please meet me there? I don't want to be alone." She says crying.  
  
"Yeah, I'll meet you there." I say.  
  
"Thank you." She says and hangs up.  
  
I run to my car and get in, driving to the hospital. I couldn't believe that he was hurt. Once I got to the hospital I ran through the doors and saw Aisha sitting there, just staring. I walk over to her and say, "Have you heard anything?"  
  
She takes one look at me and breaks down. "No," she sobs. "They haven't told me anything. Rocky what if he dies?" She says.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine Aisha." I say to her.  
  
"He's 45! How could this have happened?" She asks me. I don't know what to say.  
  
"Just don't think that way till you hear the news Aisha." I hug her.  
  
About an hour later, her kids are there. Darrel drove the kids over.  
  
"Mom." Tyra says running over. "How is he? Have you heard anything?"  
  
"No baby I haven't." They all sit down around her in silence. After about another hour the doctor comes out.  
  
"Mrs. Taylor. My name is Doctor Lee. I was the doctor working on your husband." He says.  
  
"Is he." Aisha can't finish the sentence.  
  
"I'm sorry, he died." He says. Aisha goes white and takes my hand.  
  
"We tried everything we could, but his injuries were too severe. When he came in we had to restart his heart, which is never a good sign. Later, we found that he was bleeding internally from many of his organs. He died on the table at 5:32. I am very sorry." The Doctor says. "You can see him when you are ready." And with that he walks away.  
  
Aisha starts crying as well as their kids. I almost cried myself. It broke my heart to see her in this much pain. She has not been this bad since Kim died, but this time it nearly killed her. Not only was her best friend and husband was gone now. After about 15 minutes she looks up at me and says, "We have to call everyone."  
  
"I'll do it." I say. I first call Jason. They have been best friends for so long, I almost didn't want to tell him, but I felt that if I called anyone he should be it. Then it was Billy and Trini, and then Tommy and Danielle. They all came over to the hospital and viewed his body. Jason, Trini and Billy were extremely upset. They were now the last three original rangers left.  
  
Zack Died on June 11 2025 and he was buried on the 14th, Flag Day. Aisha was never the same after his death. She has been through so much over the past few years, first with losing Adam, then Kimberly and now Zack. We all lost them, but for her, they were her 3 best friends, excluding myself. She lost a sister, a lover, and a brother.  
  
I always counted my blessings every night and I felt that I was the luckiest man in the entire world. Adam never got to start a family, Kimberly never was able to see her children grow up, and Zack would never see his children graduate College and some High School, but I was there for everything. I even saw my children and a grandchild get married. I can honestly say if I died tomorrow, I was the happiest man in the entire world.  
  
I kneel and run my hand over Aisha's side of the gravestone. She died when she was 64. The doctors told us she passed away because of old age, but I knew better. She died of a broken heart. I remember her calling me the night before she died, and I can remember exactly what she told me.  
  
"Rocky, do you ever feel like you just can't do it anymore?" She asks me, her voice flowing over the receiver.  
  
"Yeah Aisha, there are days, but my family makes it better. I remember everyone who I love is around me." I tell her but I stop and finish with "Well, not everyone, but still, you know what I mean. What brought this on?" I ask.  
  
"I just am so tired Rocky. I am so tired of being alone. I am sick of watching all my friends die." She says.  
  
"That's life Aisha. People always die, but you have to concentrate on the happy times of your life, not the sad times.  
  
"I haven't been myself since Zack died. You know this." She tells me.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but you have your kids. You have your grandkids too!" I tell her.  
  
"Yeah, your right, but I still feel like a part of me is empty. Maybe I'm just crazy." She says. "I just feel like I'm going to be gone soon."  
  
"You have many healthy years ahead of you."  
  
"I wish you could guarantee me that, but everything I have lived for is gone. I saw my children grow up and my grandchildren. My husband has been dead for years, and I sit in my house alone most of the times." She tells me.  
  
"Seriously Aisha, stop talking like this. You know you have years to go." I say getting fearful of where her conversation was going.  
  
"I'm just ready to die. I want to be with Adam, Kim and Zack again. That's crazy isn't it?" She says.  
  
"No Aisha it isn't. If I lost Cristina I would probably be ready to die too." I say sighing.  
  
"Well listen Rocky, I am exhausted. I think I am gonna go to bed. I love you." She says to me.  
  
"I love you too Aisha, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." I tell her.  
  
"Night."  
  
"Goodnight." I say and hang up the phone.  
  
The next day, she was gone too. It was August 21, 2034. On that day, I lost my friend who I have known since we were in fifth grade. The girl who I have been through thick and thin with was gone, and I felt lost without her. This was the same way I felt when Adam had died all those years ago. Sure, I still had Billy, Trini, Tommy, Jason and Katherine, but none of them could even come close to the friendship that Aisha Adam and I shared. They were best friends, but not family. I lost my sister and my brother.  
  
I stand up from their grave, put my fingers to my lips and place them on the headstone. With a glance back I slowly walk away from their grave and over to another one..  
  
TBC 


	13. Doubts

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children and also Cristina are mine.  
  
Setting: Between 1997-2060  
  
F.Y.I: You are going to have to use your imagination a bit. In this story I have it so all the Rangers, new and old know each other for the most part. There are many flashbacks throughout this story also. ________________________________________________________________  
  
The next one I stop at is Jason's and Katherine's. Jason and I were always good friends through everything, but that was because we had the bond of the red ranger. He chose me to take on his powers once he left. I remember the night before he left. I was having some major doubts of taking on such a position, so I decided to talk to him about it.  
  
"Hey Rocky, you called?" He asks me.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Sorry it's so late, I know you are leaving tomorrow." I start but am cut off.  
  
"It's not a problem." He says smiling. "It's never too late to talk to a friend." He sits down across from me, his hands clasped together looking over the lake.  
  
"Jason, I had a question." I say to him.  
  
"Ok, shoot." He says.  
  
"Why me?" I asked. "Why did you choose me to be the Red Ranger."  
  
"Because Rocky, you will be a great ranger." He says.  
  
"I don't get it though Jase. You hardly know me!" I say. "Why would you trust me to defend the entire world? You know I am not always the most serious person!"  
  
"Yeah, but you are when you have to be, and that's what counts." He says. "Rocky, I picked you because you are a great guy. You are a strong fighter. You use your head when you have to, and you are quick on your feet. You're also a great person. You make everyone laugh, and you are a great friend. You listen to them when they need you." He tells me.  
  
"I am just having some major doubts of taking over the powers." I say to him. "I don't think I am cut out for it."  
  
"I felt the exact same way, but you know what, after the very first battle you know differently. I was scared of being the leader of the Power Rangers, but you know something, I wouldn't have missed it for the world. It is exciting battling Rita and her monsters, but it is also nerve-racking because the entire world's fait rests on your shoulders." He says to me.  
  
"But what if I am not cut out to be a ranger." I ask him.  
  
"You are Rocky. Believe me. I wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't cut out to be one. I knew from the first time I met you that you were going to be one, and I have all the faith in the world that you will do great. You will have to learn to use the powers correctly, but that comes in time. Trust me, the second you are out there you will know that everything will be fine. You, Adam and Aisha are all going to be awesome rangers."  
  
"Thanks Jason. I hope your right!" I say.  
  
"Of course I am! I'm always right, ask everyone else!" He smirks.  
  
"I'm sure." I roll my eyes at him. Just then I hear the familiar 6 toned calling me to the Command Center.  
  
"Its show time Bro. Good luck! And remember, if you need anything I am only a phone call away. Remember, trust the powers and trust the others and you will do fine!" He says.  
  
"Thanks again Jason." I say as I teleport up to begin my very first battle.  
  
He and I called each other a few times just to see how everything was going, and to even get some tips on being a ranger. I was glad to have a friend like him during that time.  
  
Jason died on March 1 2052. Kat called me to let me know the news. He died in his sleep at the age of 72. He was buried on the 5th of March, and it was a really crummy day. It rained the entire time. Katherine came to except the fact that her husband died very quickly, but sometimes I feel it was just an act she put on. That girl could fool you at the drop of a hat when it came to how she was feeling. Once she put on her "game" face, as Tommy and I had called it, it was very hard to tell how she felt. She used it during all her friends and families deaths. I asked her once why she didn't let her emotions out and she said told me that once she did, she wouldn't be able to stop them. When you looked in her eyes after Jason died, they were never just quite as blue.  
  
Strangely, Katherine passed away only a short 4 months later, exactly 4 months later. She died on the 1st of July also in her sleep. I remember when Katherine first came to Angle Grove. I thought she was the most beautiful girl I have ever met, besides Kim of course. I had the biggest crush on her, but was always too afraid to tell her because she always had her eye on Tommy. It killed me to hear her talk about him. After Tommy, it was Jason. When she was with Jason, everything was perfect. I came to realize that from that point on I would not be a part of her life that way, and she became one of my best friends. She confided in me about practically everything and anything. She came up to me one day all excited.  
  
"Rocky you aren't going to believe this!" She calls to me, walking in my open dorm door.  
  
"What's up Kat?" I say looking up from my Law book.  
  
"Just today, I realized how much Jason really means to me! Rocky I love him!" She says all excited. I just start laughing. "Why are you laughing???" She says a bit alarmed.  
  
"Oh it's nothing Katherine." I say trying to stifle my laughter.  
  
"No really!" She said in her Australian accent.  
  
"Kat, I have known that you loved Jason forever. I just find it funny that you are just now admitting it to yourself!" I tell her smiling.  
  
"You have not!" She says to me.  
  
"Oh I have too. Trust me, I have seen the way you have looked at him since you first met him. I know you love him, and I also know that you are probably going to be engaged soon."  
  
"Rocky, I hope so! I mean he is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me!" She says. "But I have to go! I have to meet Aisha for dinner. I'll talk to you later!" She says giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ok, talk to you later Kat." I say, and watch her walk out the door. I smile to myself and finish up my homework. Not more than a year later, Jason and Kat were engaged to be married, and I couldn't be happier for them.  
  
She was buried on July 5th, but unlike Jason's funeral hers was bright and sunny. It was a beautiful warm summer day in Angle Grove; I just wished it wasn't a day that I had to burry my best friend.  
  
I stand up once again, from my kneeling position and head over to the next set of graves.  
  
TBC 


	14. Love and Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children and also Cristina are mine.  
  
Setting: Between 1997-2060  
  
F.Y.I: You are going to have to use your imagination a bit. In this story I have it so all the Rangers, new and old know each other for the most part. There are many flashbacks throughout this story also. ________________________________________________________________  
  
I start to kneel slowly down to read their headstone, my god I am getting far too old to be kneeling. I have always gotten along with Billy since the first time I met him. He was a great guy, even if most of the time I didn't understand what the hell that boy was saying. There was one day he was not himself. Kimberly was sitting down at the table with him when I walked in.  
  
"What's wrong Billy?" I heard her ask.  
  
"Nothing of your concern Kimberly." He says, sighing.  
  
"It is my concern because you are my friend, please tell me Billy." She begs him.  
  
"Hey guys." I say walking up to the table.  
  
"Hey Rocky." Kim says to me.  
  
"Hello!" Billy says, with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing." He says, focusing on his homework assignment.  
  
"Yeah right nothing."  
  
"Do you miss Trini?" Kim asks, by his face obviously striking a nerve.  
  
He just sighs and says, "It's really nothing guys."  
  
"Billy, I miss them too." Kim says to him.  
  
"Can we please drop the subject."  
  
"You like Trini don't you?" I ask him.  
  
"What?" Billy says.  
  
"You like her don't you." I say again.  
  
"Oh my gosh I never." Kimberly starts but is abruptly cut off by Billy.  
  
"Of course I don't like her. She is just a good friend!" HE says defensively.  
  
"Billy, admit it!" I say. "You like her and miss her!"  
  
"I miss her friendship. She is the one person who knows exactly what I am saying and thinking. I miss her company and I miss talking to her and. Oh my god I do like her." He says turning bright red.  
  
"That's great Billy!" Kimberly squeals in excitement!  
  
"How is that great? She is gone, and I am miserable most of the time because of it!" He says putting down his pen.  
  
"Because she likes you too!"  
  
"Why would she like me?"  
  
"For the exact same reasons you like her for! Trust me Billy I have talked to her about it!" Kim says. "Oh my gosh, Billy you have to let her know!"  
  
"I can't do that Kimberly!" He says to her.  
  
"Why not?" I ask him. "You like her right?"  
  
"Yes." He starts.  
  
"So what's the problem?" I say.  
  
"I just can't." He says.  
  
"Try it." I say.  
  
"I can't Rocky! Don't you understand! I am not like you. I cannot go up to every girl I like and ask them out!" He says raising his voice and standing up.  
  
"But this girl likes you too!" I tell him.  
  
"It does not matter. I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Billy."  
  
"I said goodbye." And he walks out.  
  
"I guess we shouldn't have pressed the subject." Kimberly says, sighing.  
  
"He'll be alright." I assure her. "At least he has it in his mind now that they both like each other."  
  
"That's true." She says and picks up her backpack. "I better get going. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Later." I say, sitting down, waiting for Aisha to meet me for a workout.  
  
The next day, Billy comes up to me. "Hey."  
  
"Hey man, whats up?" I ask him.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for my actions last night."  
  
"There is no need for an apology." I say smiling.  
  
"Yes, there is. I should not have jumped down your and Kimberly's throats over a problem that's mine."  
  
"That's what we are here for Billy!"  
  
"But it was completely uncalled for."  
  
"Really Billy, there are no hard feelings." I tell him, sticking out my hand.  
  
He grasps it and says, "Thank you."  
  
"So, did you call her?"  
  
He smiles and says, "Yes."  
  
"Do you feel better now?"  
  
"Much."  
  
"Good to hear." I say smiling. About 2 years later, when we were all together again they started dating, and were attached at the hip ever since that point in their lives. Almost as bad as Tommy and Kimberly were! I was also glad when Trini was back because she could translate in English exactly what Billy was talking about.  
  
Trini and I were never the best of friends, but we never fought either. I never quite understood her.  
  
Billy passed away at the age of 77. He ended up getting pneumonia one year and never quite recovered from it. You never would have guessed he was sick though. During his prolonged illness he never complained once about it. He became sick in September, and passed away June of the next year. June 20, 2057 he died, and was buried just 4 days later. I remember looking around the group that was still alive, and realizing how low it has dwindled. Now, all that is left is Trini, Tommy, Cristina and I. Right after the funeral and Billy was buried, Cristina went home, and Tommy, Trini and I went back to the Cranson's house.  
  
"It's kind of scary." Tommy started.  
  
"What's that?" I ask.  
  
"We are the only ones left of the original rangers." He says. "First we lost Adam, then Kimberly, Zack, Aisha, Jason and Kat and now Billy." He says running his hands through his long gray hair. We sit in silence for a few moments. Then Tommy speaks up again.  
  
"How are you holding up Trini?"  
  
"I'm alright. How about you guys?" She asks.  
  
"We're ok." I answer for the both of us.  
  
"Yeah, I am just glad that you are too." Tommy says to her.  
  
"You know, I am really sad that I lost him." She begins, "But, you know something, I just keep thinking its going to happen to all of us, and at least I had him as long as I did. He got to see all of his kids grow up and his grandkids." She continues, "For this I am grateful for."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Sooner or later, we all are going to die, but once that happens we'll all be together again." Tommy says. And after that was said we all got quiet again till it was time for us to all leave.  
  
We wouldn't have Trini much longer either. She died on January 4, 2058. Out of all my group of friends, Trini was the one I knew the least about. She was very secretive, but sweet. Boy was she ever a sweetheart. She was always there for you if you need her, especially when it came to Kimberly. The one time when I actually had a conversation with her was a few months after they came back from the Peace Conference. We were all at the youth center on a Saturday. It was only a month or two after Kimberly got out of the hospital and she was almost recovered from her bulimia.  
  
"So Aisha, are we heading out shopping tonight?" Kim asks her.  
  
"Of course, if you want too." She replies.  
  
"Do you girls ever do anything else but go shopping on the weekends?" I say laughing.  
  
"Nope!" They both say at the same time and break down into peels of giggles. Tommy and I both roll our eyes. Just then Trini walks in.  
  
"Hey Kim, I have a question for you." She asks.  
  
"Ok shoot." She says.  
  
"Do you want to go see a movie tonight?" She asks.  
  
"Actually, I cant tonight. Aisha and I are gonna go shopping." She says, getting cut off by Trini.  
  
"Oh ok, never mind then, I'll catch you later." She says turning around to leave the Youth Center.  
  
"Trini, if you want too you can come with us."  
  
"No think you Kimberly, I don't take charity offers." She says in an extremely angry tone.  
  
"Charity offers? Trini what are you talking about?" Kimberly says, getting up and walking over to her.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean Kimberly. Just go on and have fun with Aisha. I'll talk to you whenever you have time for me ok?" She says.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"I think you do understand it Kim. I'll see you around." Trini says, leaving Kimberly with a look that I wish I had never seen again.  
  
"Kim, you ok?" Aisha asks.  
  
"I don't understand what the hell she is talking about Aisha!" She says.  
  
"She's just jealous. Let her be."  
  
"No, I can't because Trini has not been jealous of me and my friendships a day in her life."  
  
"I'll be right back." I say as I go after Trini. I had no idea what I was doing, because I did not know Trini that well and I did not know how she was going to handle me coming after her, but I figured I had to try something. "Hey Trini? Wait up!" I call after her.  
  
Surprisingly she stops and turns around to face me; her eyes are brimmed with tears. "Are you ok?" I asked, not expecting her to be crying.  
  
"I don't understand what came over me." She says as she sits down on the bench outside. I walk over to her and sit next to her. "I just got so jealous." She says, sounding almost ashamed.  
  
"What brought this on?" I ask her.  
  
"I don't quite know Rocky." She says. "Ever since I came back here, I have just felt."  
  
I cut her off, "Replaced?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I have been." She says.  
  
"You know what, I feel the exact same way." I start.  
  
"You do?" She asks me.  
  
"Yeah. Now that Jason's back, I feel that there is no more need for me in the group. I feel like I am just in the way Trini." I say. This was the very first time I have admitted this to anyone.  
  
"I see Kimberly and Aisha together and that is exactly like she and I use to be. Rocky, when she asked her to talk to Tommy when she was in the hospital and not me I nearly snapped. I started wondering why I left in the first place. I have been replaced. She doesn't need my friendship anymore." She says to me.  
  
"Of course she does! Trini, you are Kimberly's oldest friend."  
  
"And I left and Aisha filled in and took over."  
  
"She didn't take over, and she definitely did not replace you. I wish you could have been here when Kim got the call about you guys coming home. Her eyes lit up Trini in a way that I have never seen before. She was so excited to have you guys back and for you to all get to know us better and vice versa. You know that things are going to change over times, but one thing will always remain which is your and Kim's friendship."  
  
"I just wish it would all go back to normal." She sighs.  
  
"It will, but you have to realize also that Aisha is also Kim's friend, but so are you. I had to understand that Jason came back, but I am not replaced either. I just have more people to get use to." I say grinning at the last part.  
  
"I guess your right Rocky." She sighs. "I guess I have some things to get use to."  
  
"We all do Trini." I smile at her. "I'm glad your home though. Its great to get to know you."  
  
"You too Rocky, and thanks." She says and gives me a hug.  
  
"Great, your still here." I hear a voice calling from behind. It was Kim.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still here."  
  
"Can we talk?" Kim asks.  
  
"Yeah, I think we better." She says. I look at the girls and know that it's my turn to leave, so I head back into the Youth Center and let them work things out.  
  
She died on a Monday. Tommy and I went to both the viewing and the funeral. We placed her communicator in her coffin, gave our regards to her children and grandchildren and left. The next day was the burial. Tommy and I both look at each other and then back at the grave.  
  
"And then there were 2." I said to him.  
  
"Yup, and you know what? I keep wondering who will be next." He tells me.  
  
"So do I Tommy." I say to him.  
  
"Did you ever think we would get this old?" Tommy asks me.  
  
"Definitely not. I mean it seems like just yesterday Adam died."  
  
"Yeah, and Kimberly too." He says and gets quiet.  
  
"Yeah." I say. We glance down once at the headstone and decide that it is time for us to leave.  
  
"I'll see you later. Give me a call sometime this week Rocky ok? We'll do lunch."  
  
"You got it." And with that we go our separate ways.  
  
I shake myself from my thoughts and get up and move to my friends last set of graves  
  
TBC. 


	15. Foe to Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children and also Cristina are mine.  
  
Setting: Between 1997-2060  
  
F.Y.I: You are going to have to use your imagination a bit. In this story I have it so all the Rangers, new and old know each other for the most part. There are many flashbacks throughout this story also. ________________________________________________________________  
  
Tommy and Kimberly's grave. Kimberly and I clicked from the very first time we met. We were best friends from the beginning, but Tommy and I, now that was a different story. I did not have a problem with him, but he seemed to have a big one with me. Everything I did was always wrong because of the fact that I wore the Red suit that his best friend once wore. Everything was fine, until I started taking charge of the team alongside of Tommy.  
  
"Wait-a-go Rocky!" Tommy shouts at me after we are de-morphed. "You nearly got us killed!"  
  
"We won Tommy, that's all that matters." I shout back at him.  
  
"Tommy, Rocky quit it ok?" Adam says. "It's over and done with! Let it go."  
  
"No I am not letting it go. You are supposed to be following MY orders Rocky, not going off on your own! You aren't experienced enough to do that dammit and because of that you almost killed us!" Tommy shouts, poking me in the chest.  
  
"Don't touch me Tommy. It's not all my fault fearless leader!" I yell at him.  
  
"Tommy and Rocky, that is ENOUGH! Grow the hell up!" Adam says.  
  
I look at the girls, and Kimberly is absolutely beside herself. She has her arms crossed scowling at us.  
  
"You have to learn to work as a team Rocky. You are NOT running this show!"  
  
"He wasn't Tommy!" Kimberly finally exploded. "He made ONE bad call, just one! I know you haven't been perfect all those times, but none of us have every criticized YOU and told YOU that YOU almost got us killed!"  
  
"You better shape up Rocky, otherwise the next time you may kill one of us."  
  
"Like you have never made one bad call, oh wait you haven't right? You are absolutely perfect. I forgot. I am so sorry your Hines!"  
  
"Shape up or ship out Rocky." HE says and walks away.  
  
"Tommy!" Kimberly calls to him. "Dammit!"  
  
"Maybe you should go talk to him Kim." Billy says.  
  
"Duh I was just about too." She replies, but before leaving to go after him she looks at me and says, "Everyone makes mistakes Rocky. Don't take this too personally ok?" And with that she walks out after Tommy.  
  
"I would have made the same call if it was any consolation Rocky." Billy replies to me.  
  
"But you didn't. I did." I punch the wall lightly. "He's right. I almost did kill you guys."  
  
"We put our lives in danger every day we fight, its our choice, and when one person makes a mistake everyone does, but we can't be perfect. None of us are." He tells me.  
  
"You know this Rocky!"  
  
"I know, but it was a stupid call."  
  
"It isn't the first one and it won't be the last one." Billy says, putting his hand on my shoulder. I look back at him and then say, "I better get going. I have to practice." I say and walk out of the house. Right before I get to the driveway I hear Kimberly and Tommy talking, so I decide to hang back a bit.  
  
"Can I ask you what the hell that was all about?" Kim asks her boyfriend.  
  
"I can't stand the guy Kimberly!" I hear Tommy say. We have been arguing about everything recently, but this day was the icing on the cake. "He is so cocky! Hell it even works with his name! Cocky Rocky!"  
  
"Tommy, just knock it off! He is a great guy!" She says to him. "He's a great aspect for the team also Tommy! You know he is. Just because he made one mistake you are jumping down his throat! I have made plenty of mistakes before and so has everyone else and all you have done was tell us that its ok and everything will be alright, but the second Rocky makes one you are jumping all over him! He is a great Ranger Tommy!"  
  
"He isn't half the ranger Jason was." Tommy says.  
  
"Oh, I see it now." Kimberly says.  
  
"You see what?" He asks looking her dead in the eyes.  
  
"You are pissed at him because Jason left. You don't like him because he isn't Jason!" Kimberly says.  
  
"That is a load of bullshit Kimberly. I told you I don't like him because he is cocky and he is never serious!" Tommy shouts.  
  
"He is serious when he has to be Tommy and that is all that matters! We are a team! We can't have these petty differences because you miss your old partners." She shouts just as loud. "I accept the fact that Jason, Trini and Zack decided to leave, sure I miss them, but I also know that Rocky, Adam and Aisha are all capable of being Rangers!"  
  
"I have all the faith in the world with the other 2, but Rocky? Come on Kim." He says.  
  
"Jason chose him Tommy, and for good reasons. Do you honestly think that he would choose someone not worthy?"  
  
"That's not the point. He had to choose someone!"  
  
"Tommy, stop and listen to yourself. You sound so dumb! Do you actually listen when you talk?"  
  
"Why are you taking his side Kim? You're my girlfriend, not his." Tommy shouts.  
  
"Because what you are doing is wrong. You are criticizing him for no reason other than he is not Jason. I miss them too Tommy, but like I said, I know they will do a great job if you give them a chance. Fighting is just hurting the team!" Kimberly yells at him. "You are hurting the team more than he was today by fighting. We have to work together and you know this Tommy! So just get over yourself, grow up, and get to know the new rangers before you judge them. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go back into Billy's house with my friends. You come back when you grow the hell up ok?" She says and walks up to the door, and smack into me. "Rocky, I'm sorry."  
  
"Thanks Kim." I say to her.  
  
"How much did you hear?" She asks me.  
  
"Almost all of the conversation." I say.  
  
"Rocky, I'm sorry he's acting this way."  
  
"I know, he's just annoyed that I took over Jason's spot but you know what, I would probably be the exact same way if you guys had to be replaced." I tell her, but she just stays silent. "Listen, I think its best if I just leave. I'll talk to you soon ok?"  
  
"Rocky, please don't go because of Tommy."  
  
"I'm not leaving because of him Kimberly; I'm leaving because I have things to think about."  
  
"Rocky, you did good today. Don't forget that. Everyone messes up and makes a bad decision sometimes." She tells me.  
  
"Thanks Kimberly." I say sticking my hands in my pockets and walk down the pathway to my car. I drive around for about an hour thinking about what I did, and then decide to go home. No sooner did I walk in the door did the phone ring.  
  
"Talk to me." I say over the receiver.  
  
"Rocky, it's Tommy." His voice comes over the receiver.  
  
"Oh, um hey Tommy." I say, not too enthusiastic.  
  
"Listen, I've been thinking about what happened this afternoon, and well."He was silent for a half a second then came back in, "I think we need to talk."  
  
"I think your right." I reply to him.  
  
"Can you meet me in the park in about 20 minutes?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. Where?" I ask.  
  
"By the picnic tables." He tells me.  
  
"Alright. I'll be there. Bye." I say.  
  
"Bye." He says, and we hang up.  
  
20 minutes later I am down at the park waiting for our fearless leader.  
  
"Thanks for coming." He says as he takes a seat across from me on the picnic table.  
  
"Yup." I reply in a short tone.  
  
"Look, I want to apologize to you first of all for acting like such an asshole today." Tommy says to me.  
  
"Don't mention it." I say. "Are we done?"  
  
"No. Rocky listen, I know we got off to a rocky start. no pun intended. but I think it is in the team's best interest that we put or differences behind us and try and get along.." I cut him off.  
  
"Tommy I have never had differences against you until you started criticizing my every move with the team! Ever since I even tried stepping up and taking charge of the team a bit, you are always putting me down! Everything I do is wrong in your eyes Tommy! That's when I started getting pissed off! I know that I am not Jason, Tommy, and I know that I will probably never be as good as a ranger as he was, but I am trying."  
  
"I know you are Rocky."  
  
"I know that I am not the most serious person, hell I even asked Jason why he picked me over all the other people in the world, but I care about the team just as much as you do."  
  
"It's just going to take me a while to get use to the fact that I am not fighting with Jason anymore. We were a team the 6 of us, now we have to start all over again. It's scary because I don't know your fighting styles or how you guys think yet."  
  
"And we don't know yours, but we have to learn Tommy. Us fighting all the time isn't good for the team! We can't keep doing this otherwise someone could most likely get killed, and it would be our faults!"  
  
"I know Rocky. I know." Tommy says, running his hands through his hair. "It's just going to take time, and I am sorry for flipping out on you today. You really didn't do that bad of a job, and I honestly would have probably also made the exact same call you did when it came to the fight today, but you called it first and I was easially able to blame you for it."  
  
"I know, but it isn't all your fault though. I should be backing your plans up more anyway. We are a team."  
  
"That we are." Tommy pats my pack. "So we cool now?"  
  
"For now." I say.  
  
"Do you think we can start over again?"  
  
"I think it's a good idea." I say, then add in, "I'm Rocky De Santos, and you are?"  
  
Tommy rolls his eyes at me but smiles, "I'm Tommy Oliver."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"I told Kimberly I'd stop over before 6, and since its 5:30, I best be on my way." Tommy says.  
  
"Alright Tommy. I'll see you around." I reply to him.  
  
"Yeah. Later Rocky." He says standing up and starting to walk away. When he gets about 5 feet away from me he turns around and says, "I'm glad to have you on the team, and I am glad that you are my second in command."  
  
"Thanks Tommy, that means a lot to me." I say.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He calls over his shoulder.  
  
I also decide that its time to leave. I was relieved that we had our little chat because now, I truly felt like I was part of the team. From that moment on, Tommy and my friendship grew to a point where we became best friends, true, there were still some bumpy paths to get to that point, but it happened and it was one of the greatest feelings that I could ever have.  
  
I look down at the other side of the headstone where I see Kimberly's. Ever since she died our lives have not been the same. She was the happiest and most outgoing girl I have ever met, and a lot of my memories of my lifetime have her in them. I stand up from the last grave, there is a chill in the air, and it is getting dark, so I figured I best be moseying on home. I have had so many memories of everyone's death, that I know the good ones have to come into play soon enough. and boy were there ever good memories. My entire life is now a memory. All my friends are gone except for my wife. If I didn't have any memories, I would be lost at this point of my life. The memories are what keeps me going. but for how much longer will they last me? I don't know. no one knows. the only think I can tell anyone is that one day, I will be gone like all my friends have gone, but right now, I am living every day I have to the fullest. My friends would have wanted me to do that. I get into my car and drive home. Once I pull into the driveway I see Cristina sitting outside waiting for me on our swing.  
  
"Hi honey." I call to her. Walking up the driveway and sitting in the swing next to her.  
  
"Hello Rocky. Did you have a nice drive?" She asks me.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Where did you end up going?" She inquired of me.  
  
"I went to the cemetery to pay my respects to everyone." I say quietly.  
  
"You really miss them don't you?" She asks me.  
  
"Yeah, I really do. I never expected to be the last one alive out of our group." I respond.  
  
Cris looks at me and says, "But I am glad you are." She gives me a kiss and we watch the sun set together. Another day goes by, and tomorrow brings new excitement and memories to remember.  
  
TBC...  
Sorry gang I know the last few chapters have been shorter, but I promise that I will make them up to you in the next upcoming ones. I only have a few more to go! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I really appreciate them!  
  
~Luna 


	16. Memories of the Battles

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children and also Cristina are mine.  
  
Setting: Between 1997-2060  
  
F.Y.I: You are going to have to use your imagination a bit. In this story I have it so all the Rangers, new and old know each other for the most part. There are many flashbacks throughout this story also.  
  
Oh and just to let everyone know, this is my first attempt at writing fight scenes, and this story consists of one. So bear with me, if it sucks, I'm sorry, it's my first one.. Thanks and enjoy reading. ________________________________________________________________  
  
May 31st 2060, that is the date today I realize as I start to read the paper in my chair, my attention is not focused on the small print of the events happening of the past days. I am more engrossed by the past dates. Lately, it feels like every day is a bit shorter and every night a bit colder. My life just seems to be coming to an end far quicker than I would like it too, but also, my memories of my friends are much more vivid than ever. I am able to remember the little things that had little to no significance to my life before. I am able to remember emotions that I never got a chance to reflect on prior to this time in my life. I sigh and put down my paper, getting up and going into my bedroom. I throw open the closet doors and fumble through junk laying in the bottom, looking for a memory that I have not taken out in a while.  
  
"Where the hell did I put it?" I say aloud, rummaging around. Finally I find what I was looking for. I pull the box out of my closet, set it on my bed and open it. Inside it was my communicator and a scrapbook. I smile and open the book. Kimberly had made one for each of us one summer.  
  
"Isn't Kim coming?" Adam asks Tommy.  
  
"Yeah, she's coming. She told me she had to finish up something before hand though." He replies and sits down on the lawn chair.  
  
We were all taking a day and hanging out at Aisha's house. We set up her volleyball net in the back of her yard and were just awaiting Kimberly to complete the teams. Aisha and I were just hitting the ball back and forth over the net before we actually started playing.  
  
"Hey Kimberly." I hear Billy call to her.  
  
"Hey Billy. Hey everyone." She replies and says. She puts down her gym bag and takes a seat next to Tommy.  
  
"Girl, what took you so long?" Aisha calls to her tossing the volleyball at her. Kim catches it and says;  
  
"I made something for ya guys, which has taken like, forever and a day." She says putting down the ball and opening up her bag. "Come see." She pulls out 5 scrapbooks and hands them around to all of us. We all flip through the pages.  
  
"Kimberly, this is amazing." Billy says to her.  
  
Each scrapbook was filled with newspaper articles and pictures of us as rangers and just as regular people. She also had all the text in our colors, except for Aisha and Tommy's. Aisha's text was in gold and Tommy's was in green since their colors wouldn't have shown up as clear on the white pages.  
  
"Girl, how long did this take?" Aisha asks.  
  
"I started the scrapbooks when Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy and I became rangers, then added on Tommy and then finally you guys." She says smiling.  
  
"Its incredible Kim thanks." I say to her.  
  
"Yeah Kimberly it's awesome." Adam agrees. "Thanks a lot." After a bit we all put down the books and decided to play some volleyball. My team won.  
  
I thumb through all the pages and take time to read the clippings of our ranger days. They were the best and worst days of my life. There was one picture of us as a group, battling one of Rita's monsters. The local newspaper took it, but Kimberly wasn't in the picture though. She had come down with a bad case of the flu the day before that battle. 7:50am on a Friday, I was heading to my locker, and had passed Kim on the way.  
  
"Hey Kimberly." I called to her.  
  
"Hey Rocky." She says with much less enthusiasm than she usually has.  
  
"You alright?" I ask her with concern in my voice.  
  
"I guess." She says to me, pulling the books out of her locker, and then she proceeds to close the locker and turns to face me.  
  
"Wow." I say when I look at her. "You look like hell."  
  
"Thanks." She says rolling her eyes. "I think I'm coming down with something."  
  
We walk to my locker, which is only a few feet away. "You should have stayed home." I tell her, opening up my locker and grab my books.  
  
"You're probably right, but too late for that anyway. Besides we have a test in Chemistry. I can't miss that. Billy and I have been studying for that test for days." She tells me, brushing her bangs out of her face. The first bell rings and we head off to our first class.  
  
"I would really consider you going home after the chem. exam though Kimberly."  
  
"Trust me, I am definitely thinking about it." She says as we walk into the class and sit in our seats.  
  
Our last period class was one that all 6 of us have together. Kim wasn't there and I was glad.  
  
"Hey, where's Kimberly?" Aisha asks.  
  
"Did she go home? When I saw her during 1st period she wasn't looking too hot." I ask.  
  
Billy then chimes in, "Yeah, she left during 8th period. She was looking quite ill."  
  
"I'll give her a call later, just to make sure she's ok." Tommy says.  
  
Saturday Rita decided to cause trouble. We were all at the youth center, minus Kim and heard the same familiar 6-tone ring of our communicators.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Adam says, but reluctantly gets up and we move to the hallway. After hearing Zordon's call, we teleport up to the Command Center and wait to hear what type of monster Rita called onto the earth this time.  
  
"Rangers," Zordon says to us upon our arrival. "Observe the viewing globe. Rita has sent down Goldar to try and destroy Angel Grove. He has a band of Super Putties with him. He is extremely dangerous. I am quite aware of Kimberly's illness and fear that she will be needed during this battle."  
  
"Don't call her unless we really need her Zordon." Tommy says.  
  
"She wont do us much good being sick." Adam says.  
  
"Zordon, what makes Goldar more of a threat than our usual battles with him? I mean we have defeated him many times before." Aisha asks.  
  
"Rita has found a way to make him stronger and more powerful than before. Exercise extreme caution when battling him Rangers, and may the power protect you." And with that we all morph and teleport to where Goldar is.  
  
"Do you guys see anything?" Aisha asks.  
  
"No. Keep your eyes open." Tommy says. We walk a little further and are over fun by putties.  
  
"NO way. There has to be like 50 of them!" Aisha shouts as she kicks one square in the "Z".  
  
"This is crazy!" I shout. I have NEVER seen this many putties at one place.  
  
After about 20 minutes of fighting them, the suddenly vanished.  
  
"Where did they go?" Billy says.  
  
"Something isn't right." Tommy says. "Stay alert rangers." Just then Goldar appears.  
  
"Rangers!" His hideous voice flows over us. "So nice of you to join me, even though you are one color short." He laughs.  
  
"Just because we're one short doesn't mean we can't defeat you." Tommy shouts.  
  
"We shall see about that one!" He says and rushes us.  
  
We battle him but are having a hard time defeating him.  
  
"Man!" I say after getting knocked to the ground. "We could sure use Kim right now!"  
  
"I hear that!" Aisha shouts.  
  
All of the sudden Goldar grows. We call on our zords and go at him. but weren't doing too well.  
  
"Tommy, we really need Kimberly!" Billy says. "There is no way we can defeat him without her help!" Tommy is silent. He does NOT want to endanger her life, especially when she is sick.  
  
Just then my zord gets slammed into the ground.  
  
"Rocky! You ok?" I hear Tommy call over my intercom.  
  
"Yeah." I say, trying to get my ape back on line.  
  
One by one our zords drop and we try franticly to get them back online.  
  
"Tommy, do us all a favor and call Kimberly. tell her to get her butt out of bed and over here. I don't care how sick she is." I say to him.  
  
Before he could answer we hear, "Can't you guys do anything without me?" It was Kimberly. She was able to fight off Goldar till we got our animals back online.  
  
"You alright Kim?" Adam asks.  
  
"Yeah." She says. "Lets get him!"  
  
And that is exactly what we did. We were able to defeat him. I don't know what would have happened if Kimberly wasn't there to help.  
  
I know my memories of being a ranger aren't as vivid as they have been in the past, but I think it is because a lot of the times I have tried to repress them. The only times I really talk about the battles were when my children use to ask me. They always thought it was cool that I was one of the people saving the world and how they wished that they were the ones that could do it also, but I was always glad that my children never had to go through the stress and the danger of saving the world. Though I had my share of doubts, and there were times I wanted to quit, I am glad that I always had people to talk out of those times.  
  
To be continued. 


	17. A Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children and also Cristina are mine.  
  
Setting: Between 1997-2060  
  
F.Y.I: You are going to have to use your imagination a bit. In this story I have it so all the Rangers, new and old know each other for the most part. There are many flashbacks throughout this story also.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
I remember the very first time I was actually sick and tired of being a ranger. I have been through hundreds of battles, I have morphed a countless number of times and I was growing weary of saving the world.. It was in the summer.. I remember thinking.  
  
Well, Aisha Adam and I have been rangers for one year now. One whole year of being heroes. One whole year of saving the world. One whole year of almost dying. And you know what? I'm starting to get sick of it. What if I don't want to save the world anymore? What if I don't want to be a hero? What if I just want to go back living a perfectly normal life without risking my life practically everyday?  
  
"Earth to Rocky?" Aisha calls to me.  
  
"What?" I grumble.  
  
"You in or not?" Adam says.  
  
"For what?" I reply.  
  
"Boy haven't you been listening to a word we have been saying?" Aisha playfully swats my arm.  
  
"No sorry I haven't." I tell her shrugging my shoulders.  
  
"We are all gonna head down to the lake for the day." Adam says to me. I sigh. "Are you in?"  
  
"Why bother?" I say.  
  
"What do you mean?" Aisha questions.  
  
"I mean, every time we actually try to do something fun it gets ruined by Rita. Why bother going down and starting something than get called off to battle and have the entire day ruined?" I say throwing my hands up in the air.  
  
"Rocky, it doesn't always happen like that!" Adam tells me.  
  
"Of course it does. We actually all try and hang out together and it is ruined within an hour by that bitch Rita."  
  
"Rocky, where is all this coming from? Huh?" Aisha asks me.  
  
"Nowhere, just forget it." I say sighing.  
  
"No, don't just forget it. If something's bothering you, you should talk about it." Adam says to me. "So start talking."  
  
"Forget it." I tell them. "It's nothing."  
  
"Rock, come on." Aisha says.  
  
"I'm gonna get out of here. I'll see you guys at the lake." I say, and walk out of the Youth Center. As soon as I get out the doors I see Kimberly walking over.  
  
"Hey Rocky!" She calls to me smiling.  
  
"Hey Kimberly." I call back to her.  
  
"Leaving already?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How come?" She asks me.  
  
"Because I feel like it!" I snap at her.  
  
"Oh.. Well ok.. I guess I'll see you later." She says.  
  
I sigh and look back at her. I am not the type to snap at my friends. "I'm sorry Kimberly." I say to her. "I didn't mean to snap at you."  
  
"It's ok Rocky. Some day's just aren't as good as others." She shrugs. "If you need to talk just let me know Rocco." She smiles and starts to walk away.  
  
"Do you ever just get tired of it?" I ask her.  
  
"Tired of what Rocky?" She asks, giving me a quizzical look.  
  
"Of being a Ranger." I say. She gives me a really odd look. "Kim, don't look at me like I have 3 heads please. I am being serious."  
  
"Rocky." She starts with. "Why haven't you talked to Zordon if you were question your ranger status?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it before. It's just, the past few battles I have began to think more about it. I just keep on feeling that it isn't worth it anymore." I say to her.  
  
"I don't know what to say Rocky." She tells me.  
  
"Have you ever?"  
  
"Have I ever felt like not being a Ranger?" She asks with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Kim, please don't look at me like that. Yes, about not being a ranger." I say.  
  
"No Rocky. I haven't. Not at all! I have always loved being a Ranger. It is such a great honor to be picked from hundreds of thousands of people to save the world!"  
  
"Have you ever questioned why you were chosen?" I ask her.  
  
"Yeah, I have, but I just forget about my doubts and trust that Zordon's decision was right and keep on fighting!" She says.  
  
"But, I mean, why are we wasting our time." I begin. Kim cuts me off and says, "Rocky, I am really not the one you should be talking too. I'm sorry but I don't have the answers for you. I don't know what to say to you and as much as it kills me not being able to help you out, I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
"I think I wanna quit the team." I tell her flat out.  
  
"What?" She says to me.  
  
I repeat myself, "I think I wanna quit the team." And I watch her expression change.  
  
"Then go ahead and quit." She says angrily at me and shakes her head in disbelief. "I'm sorry to be saying this to you, but if you do quit, maybe Jason was wrong about picking you, because we can't afford quitters Rocky." And then she turns and goes into the Youth Center.  
  
I watch her enter the doors and sigh. I just don't know what to do, so I decide I should go home and call it a day. Stay in my room and just think about what I should do. I get home and go into my room and go through all the reasons to quit, and all the reasons to stay on the team and to quit. "I should stay because I took over Jason's position. I should stay because I don't want to let down the team. but I am miserable. I don't want to do this anymore. I am sick and tired of risking my life day in and day out. I just want to live a normal life!" My mind is screaming. I flop down on my bed, covering my eyes with my hands and sigh in frustration. Just then I hear a knock on my door.  
  
"Come in." I reluctantly say, thinking its one of my younger siblings.  
  
"Hey Rock." I hear Aisha call to me. She looked pissed.  
  
"Hey Ish." I say back to her. "Why do you look so pissed?"  
  
"Kimberly." She tells me flat out.  
  
"Kimberly?" I ask.  
  
"Yes. But never mind that right now, how are you doing? Any better of a mood than earlier?"  
  
"No." I say, and am curious about why she is mad at Kim. "Why are you mad at Kim?" I ask her.  
  
"Because you wouldn't believe what she was trying to get Adam and I to believe."  
  
"What's that?" I ask.  
  
"The girl has flipped her nut Rocco. Can you believe she actually told us that you were quitting?" I go numb. "I told her that there was no way in hell that you would ever quit the team, and she argued with me telling me that you told her that you were quitting when she talked to you." She stops to catch a breath before saying, "Sorry, I know I'm rambling."  
  
"Not a problem." I say, "Aisha." I start, trying to tell her that Kim was right, but she cuts me off.  
  
"And then the girl starts arguing with me about this. I told her that I know you better and I KNOW you aren't a quitter and how dare her ever make something like that up about a friend. And she continued to say that she wasn't making it up excreta and Adam and I just got up and left. I mean can you believe her Rocky? Geeze, you think you know a girl and she pulls this." She says, and she must have seen how white I had gotten because she next asks, "Are you alright?"  
  
"She's right Aisha." I tell her.  
  
"What?" Aisha asks.  
  
"Kimberly was right, she was telling the truth."  
  
"Excuse me? What do you mean she was telling the truth?" Aisha asked, a bit pissed off, but who could blame her.  
  
"I am thinking about quitting the team." I tell her.  
  
"Why?" She asks. I look at her and tell her exactly the same reasons I told Kim, and at the end she says, "That's absolute bull shit Rocky! You feel all of the sudden that we are wasting our time? That saving the place we live is not worth anything anymore? Boy you definitely have a screw or two loose in that head of yours."  
  
"Aisha."  
  
"Don't you Aisha me!" She shouts. "I stuck up for you! I yelled at one of my best friends and called her a liar to her face for something that I thought you would never done! What for? Because she was actually telling the truth?" The look on her face was more of a shocked look than a really angry one, but nonetheless, it was a look that I did not want to see on her.  
  
"Aisha, just listen to me. I haven't made my decision yet. I still have to talk to Zordon." I try to reason with her.  
  
"Rocky, you have already made up your decision, and it is one that I have to accept, but it is not one that I have to agree with or like."  
  
"I need to know that you are ok with my decision, whatever it should be." I ask.  
  
"Why Rocky?"  
  
"You're my best friend."  
  
"You want me to tell you that it's ok for you to quit? I'm sorry Rocky, I just cant do that." She says. "I told you, I'll accept your decision, but that's all. Now if you will excuse me, I have to leave and go talk to Kimberly." She tells me, and walks out.  
  
"Aisha, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be apologizing just to me Rocky. You owe the other 3 the same explanation on why you are leaving the team." And with that she walks out of my room. I guess that its time for me to go and talk to Zordon so I teleport out of my room, up to the Command Center.  
  
"Rocky, I have been waiting for you to come." Zordon says to me.  
  
"Zordon." I begin, not knowing exactly how to put in words what I am about to say.  
  
"I know what you are here for my son. You are having doubts about your ranger status." He starts for me.  
  
"I just don't think its worth my time anymore Zordon! I'm not happy anymore! Every time that we are called into battle I am pissed off! I just feel like not even answering my communicator!" I tell him, talking a mile a minute. "I feel like I will put the others in danger because of my lack of caring, and want to stop before that happens."  
  
"I see. This is a big decision Rocky, but this is yours alone. No one else can make this decision." He tells me.  
  
"I think I want to quit Zordon."  
  
"Well then, that is your choice, and we shall find another ranger to fill in your place. I will give you a few days for you to think it over. I am aware that the other rangers know what you are thinking about doing, and I will talk to them also about your decision once you made it."  
  
"I want out." I say, putting my power coin down on the consoles and stepping away."  
  
"Very well. We will begin looking for a replacement. Alpha, alert the rangers, and have them teleport here immediately." Zordon says to the little robot, and about 30 seconds later, all of my friends appear. I look around. Kim is standing close to Tommy; you can easily tell that she had been crying. Tommy has his arm around her shoulders, staring off into space, not even making eye contact with me. It is quite obvious that he is pissed. Adam and Aisha are standing together. Aisha, who also has been crying prior to her arrival, looks at the ground, and Adam stares at me with a confused look. Billy is the closest to me and showing the most compassion towards me. He just knowingly nods at me and awaits Zordon's words of wisdom.  
  
"Rangers, Rocky has brought to my attention that he chooses to quit the team." Zordon tells the Rangers.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Hey sorry it took me so long to update. The next part to this story will come very quickly! I promise! And they will make up for the other chapters! Thanks for the reviews gang! LUNA 


	18. The Days that Followed

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children and also Cristina are mine.  
  
Setting: Between 1997-2060  
  
F.Y.I: You are going to have to use your imagination a bit. In this story I have it so all the Rangers, new and old know each other for the most part. There are many flashbacks throughout this story also.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
School ended the next day, and I walk right out of the school. Normally I would wait for the others but I just did not feel comfortable around them right now. Strange isn't it, not being able to feel comfortable around your own best friends, but that's how it is. Even in our classes, I did not talk to any of them. I didn't make eye contact, and neither did they. So at the end of the day, I quickly grabbed my stuff from my locker and headed out the nearest exit, but not before I heard someone calling my name.  
  
"Hey Rocky!" I hear the voice call. It was Billy. I pretend not to hear him, but he catches up with me. "Rocky, hang on for a second."  
  
"Hey." I say turning around and waiting for him to catch up.  
  
"Listen, I just wanted you to know that at 4 we are all meeting at the park and seeing who would be able to handle the Red Ranger duty, and I think that it is only fair that you are able to give us input on who you would like to obtain the power, especially since you held them last."  
  
"I don't know Billy." I tell him.  
  
"Well, it's up to you Rocky." He says. "The offer is out there. 4:00 at the park, if you want to come."  
  
"I'll try and make it." I say and walk away from him, heading to my car. Once I get home, I look at the clock. It's 3:55. Part of me wants to be there to pick out the new ranger, but the other part of me wants nothing to do with it. I just don't know. A few more minutes go by and I finally get up off my bed and head out to the park. "You owe them this much Rocky." I say to myself out loud. Once at the park I hear them talking, so I hang back a bit.  
  
"What about Toby?" Tommy says. "He's a strong fighter."  
  
"Yeah, he's a definite possibility." Adam replies.  
  
"What about Ryan? He's a born leader, and also a strong fighter. I think he would be better than Toby." Aisha replies. "He would be able to help Tommy lead, and not be a follower like Toby is."  
  
"Ryan's fine also. What do you think Billy?" Tommy asks, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Ryan would be a great asset to the team." Billy replies.  
  
"What about you Kimberly?" Tommy says looking at his girlfriend. "What do you think about Ryan?"  
  
"Sure." She says sighing.  
  
"Do you have any other people in mind?"  
  
"Does it matter? We just need someone who is going to be loyal to the team, and if Ryan can do that then he's our Red Ranger." She s ays, her tone of voice is slightly irritated.  
  
"Well who would you have in mind?" Adam says.  
  
"Why not Jason?" Kim says.  
  
"We couldn't ask him." Tommy begins.  
  
"He would do it in a second Tommy, and you know this! Why can't we ask him to come back and retake the position of the Red Ranger? We know that he wouldn't quit on us."  
  
"She has a point." Billy says. "I'm sure he would leave the peace conference if we asked him to."  
  
"Do we really want to have him make that choice?" Aisha asks. "I mean, we all know he would retake the powers in a second, he is just that dedicated, but if we can find someone else that could fill the position, why bother calling him?"  
  
"Because Jason won't quit on us like Rocky did." Kimberly says turning her head to look out over the lake.  
  
Finally I feel it's my turn to reveal my presence. "Ryan would be a fine choice to take my position." All of them jump a bit.  
  
"Do you have any other people you would like to see?" Billy asked me.  
  
"Ryan is a good candidate. He would be one that I would definitely choose to take my place." I say.  
  
"Alright, so it's settled. We should bring it up to Zordon before approaching Ryan." Tommy says.  
  
"Lets talk to him in a day or so, just to make sure there are no other guys we want to decide on." Aisha says.  
  
"Good idea." Adam says.  
  
"I have to get going." Aisha says.  
  
"As do I. Do you need a lift Aisha?" Billy asks.  
  
"That would be great thanks." She says and they leave.  
  
"I think I want to go too." Kimberly says, standing up from the table.  
  
"I'll drive you home Kim." Adam says.  
  
"Thanks." She says, giving Tommy a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"See you guys, Kim I'll call ya tonight." He says.  
  
I watch them begin to walk off. I was angry and hurt that they did not say a word to me, especially when Adam and Aisha said nothing. They were supposed to be my friends. Huh, some friends eh? I can understand that they were angry with me, but they didn't even acknowledge me. "Aren't you going to leave too?" I ask Tommy bitterly.  
  
"Not yet." He says.  
  
"You going to tell me that Jason wrong about choosing me as the Red Ranger?" I ask, almost egging him on. I almost wanted him to say that so I could flip out at him. So I had a reason to yell at someone.  
  
"No. I'm not." Tommy says. "I am not here to patronize you or comment with low blows like I did when you first started the team. I'm past all that. I just wanna know why. I want to know why you quit."  
  
"I just got sick of it." I tell him.  
  
"You got sick of it? Classify on 'IT'."  
  
"I mean everything. The fighting, the saving the world, the risk we put up every time we go into a battle. I am sick of this lifestyle, being on call 24/7." I say, and add, "I just want to live a normal life again. Is that so much to ask? I want to live a normal life. Isn't that fair?"  
  
"It would be fair enough if you were normal. Rocky, you have never been normal. If you were, then you wouldn't have been chosen to be a ranger."  
  
"I was normal before I became a ranger!"  
  
"You were always unique. And you were like me, empty before becoming a ranger. Your life needed something extra in it and being a ranger filled that void. Rocky, I have gotten sick of taking charge, and being the leader, but that always passes. When I lost my green ranger powers, my life was empty. There was a part of me that was gone, and you will start to feel that also."  
  
"I highly doubt that Tommy. Remember, I chose to leave, you had your powers stolen. There's a difference." I argue with him.  
  
"There is that little difference, but when you think about it, both of us lost the power. It's not so different. I am going to accept your decision, and so will the others in due time. Just remember, you are never going to live a normal life because there is no such thing." He says, standing up. "We're still here for you Rocco. We are still your friends, and we are still your team members. Thanks for the year that you gave up for the fait of the world. I'll see you around." And with that he walks away.  
  
"Was he trying to guilt trip me? And what right does he tell me that I don't have a normal life? My life was perfectly normal before my days of a ranger! I was a perfectly normal teenager!" I thought to myself, but his words still lingered in the back of my mind. I decided to call it a day and go back home.  
  
After a day or two, I began to ask myself if I had done the right choice. I mean, the team needed me. They still haven't decided on a Red Ranger. The one person they did decide on, Ryan, couldn't emotionally deal with the strain of the ranger status the team decided.  
  
"He probably would have ended up like Rocky about 7 months earlier." I heard Aisha say.  
  
The only choice was to tell Jason what happened and see if he would take over the Powers again.  
  
"Lets just wait another few days to see what other people we have to choose from." Tommy says.  
  
"Tommy, we need a Red Ranger. We can't keep defending the earth with out one!" Kimberly exclaims.  
  
"I know we need one, I just don't want to go calling Jason out of the Peace Conference if we can find another." He says in reply to Kimberly's comment.  
  
"I will have to agree with Kimberly, Tommy. Rita and Zed already know that we are weakened by not having a Ranger to replace Rocky. What happens if they do create a far superior monster that we can not defeat with out the extra help?"  
  
"I'm just asking for a few more days."  
  
"You're the leader Tommy." Aisha says.  
  
"Man, I really have to stop this ease dropping." I say to myself, walking through the doors of the Youth Center, sitting at another table across the room from my "Friends". About 2 minutes later I hear a voice.  
  
"Can I sit?" It was Adam.  
  
"Sure." I reply, not wanting to shun him like I have been.  
  
"So." He begins.  
  
"Yeah?" I reply, staring him straight in his eyes. There is a couple seconds of an awkward silence, which is broken by Adam saying, "I'm sorry Rocky."  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
"I didn't mean to act like I did towards you. I never meant to shut you out like I did. Aisha didn't either."  
  
"Humph." I grunt.  
  
"Rocky you have to understand."  
  
"Understand what Adam?" I cut him off. "Understand that you respected my decision, but just wanted nothing to do with me afterwards? Understand that friends are suppose to stick together through thick and thin and not ditch a person because they didn't agree with something they did?"  
  
"That's not what I meant for to happen!" He states.  
  
"But it did Adam! I thought we were friends!"  
  
"We are Rocky!"  
  
"Well you are doing a shit job showing it!"  
  
"I'm sorry! Can't you accept that? I was wrong! I shouldn't have shut you out! I should have been there for you during this time because that's what friends do! But I made a horrible mistake that I am sorry for! You've made mistakes too Rocky!" He stammers.  
  
"Your right Adam, I have made mistakes, but none of them have ever been letting your or Aisha's friendship. Never ONCE have I ever not talked to you after you have done something I haven't agreed on!"  
  
"Your right, and we have, but I am trying to make right by it Rocky!" Adam says. "I can not apologize enough to make up for what I did to you."  
  
"Why did you do it Adam? Why did you act like I didn't exist?" I asked him.  
  
"Because I didn't understand why you were quitting. I felt betrayed by my best friend and I wanted you to feel exactly the same way. Rocky, we have done everything together since Kindergarten. And I was angry at you for telling Kimberly first and not me. It wasn't jealousy but I felt completely betrayed by my best friend in the entire world." Adam says.  
  
"I didn't mean to tell her first, it's just, Kim was there when I walked out. I snapped at her and just blew and told her everything. I feel horrible for leaving the team so suddenly, but I honestly felt that I was going to hurt the team with my lazy attitude, and I couldn't deal with that." I say to him, trying once again to get him to understand how I am feeling.  
  
"Rocky, that's your decision, and its one that we have to deal with. One that I am trying to deal with. If that is what you are feeling then, well, I am glad you stopped because it will make you happy. I understand why you left, but I am still sorry that I acted the way I did."  
  
"It's cool Adam." I say to him. "I guess we just have to get use to the fact that I am no longer the Red Ranger." I say sighing.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do." He replies nodding. It seems like after Adam took a step towards accepting my decision, the others followed.  
  
After that conversation with Adam happened, I really began to feel what Tommy had said he felt, which was a feeling of extreme emptiness. Every time the Rangers had to go into battle, I felt, well like I said I just felt empty. I began to review my decision over and over again through my mind. Trying to figure out if what I did was right. Trying to see if my rash decision was the correct one. What if I wanted to join the team again? What would Zordon say? What would the others say?  
  
I feel my neck crink up, and decide its time to take a break from looking at the scrap book. I get up off my bed and stretch before closing the book for a short time period. I decide I best go and find Cristina and see if she needs any help fixing lunch. It wont be long till I decide to finish looking at the scrap book Kimberly had made for all of us, and I was actually looking forward to it.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Sorry once again that this took so long to happen. I have been having computer problems, which are fixed for good now! Thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing from everyone and they make my first story worth wile! Next update in a day or so!  
  
*LUNA* 


	19. Another Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children and also Cristina are mine.  
  
Setting: Between 1997-2060  
  
F.Y.I: You are going to have to use your imagination a bit. In this story I have it so all the Rangers, new and old know each other for the most part. There are many flashbacks throughout this story also.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Rocky, are you sure your ok?" Cristina asks me for the gazillionth time.  
  
"Yes Cris. I am fine." I reply to her.  
  
"Alright." She says shaking her head at me. "It's just that you have been a lot, well, I guess different the past week."  
  
"I just have been taking time to think a lot." I tell her.  
  
"About Tommy's death?"  
  
"About everything." I tell her flat out.  
  
"Like what?" She says. I smile, she has always been inquisitive.  
  
"About my life in general. Both in the past and present. It's a bit odd when you're closest are all gone. It really makes you think about the past. You start to pull out things that will remind you of them. Over the past week, I have thought more about my friends and family then I ever have. Like I told you a few days ago, it's scary being the last one of your friends alive. I can actually say now that I have watched all my friends die, and its insane how alone I feel in this world.  
  
"They were my friends too Rocky." She says. "I miss them too, but I have you and the kids still."  
  
"But, you still have your friends from your past. And sure, I do have you and the kids, and I am so greatful for that, but your friends are always."  
  
"Your life and your childhood." She says nodding.  
  
"Yeah." I say, glad she understands.  
  
"I would be in the same position as you, I guess, if I was the last of my friends still alive." She says.  
  
"I'm just still glad I have you Cris." I say sighing. "I don't know how I would react if I ever lost you."  
  
"But you will, and I will loose you. Its life Rocky." She says. "Life just isn't fair."  
  
"I told Tommy that when Kim died." I say shaking my head.  
  
"I'm glad I have you too, most of the times." She says jokingly. I laugh and continue eating my lunch.  
  
Later that night, I find myself back in my bedroom finishing up the scrapbook. I have looked at this book thousands of times, and each time is more special then the time before, this time especially. Kim had made all of us this so many years ago. It's amazing how much the city of Angle Grove has changed, but more amazing than that is how much it hasn't changed. Ahh now where was I. ahh yes, this page. my first day back as a Ranger.  
  
"Dammit Rocky, make up your damn mind!" I shout at myself as I flop down on my bed. "How hard is it to make up your mind! Its not life and death, it's a choice to take up the Ranger position or not!" I have never been more angry at myself, nor have I ever been this unsure of myself or my decision. Usually, once I decide to do something my mind is made up, and there is nothing anyone can do to change it, but now, I can't decide what to do! "Ok, reasons to go back.." I begin to type on my computer. "This is so stupid! Christ Rocky, just teleport up there and tell Zordon you want to come back. Do it!" I yell at myself. Thankfully my entire family were out for the day, because I would have sounded like a complete idiot, sitting up in my room, yelling at myself. I teleport myself back up to the Command Center to talk to Zordon.  
  
"Zordon?" I call to him, as he seems to materialize.  
  
"Rocky, what brings you here."  
  
"I need to know, hows the team doing? Have they found a replacement yet?" I ask him.  
  
"They are struggling, but getting along, and no, they will be asking Jason to return in 2 days."  
  
"Oh alright." I say, getting quiet.  
  
"Is something troubling you Rocky?" He asks me.  
  
"No." I say, but stop myself. There is no way to lie to him. He knows everything about us. "Well. yeah. Zordon, what if I said I want to become a part of the team again? I made a rash decision and it was the wrong one, I realized. I feel so empty."  
  
"That is a decision that the rangers have to make. Would you like me to contact them and have them discuss this with you?" Zordon asks me.  
  
I am slow to answer, but I say, "That would be great."  
  
"Very well, Alpha, please contact the Rangers. Have them teleport immediately."  
  
"Right Zordon." The little robot says.  
  
That right there has to be one of the longest waits in my life. I didn't know how anyone would react to my decision. After a few minutes, everyone was there.  
  
"Whats going.." Kimberly begins, but as she sees me standing there her voice trails off.  
  
"Rangers, Rocky has a question to ask of you, and you all have a decision to make." He tells them. I stay silent, as I see all their eyes on me.  
  
"Well?" Kimberly says to me.  
  
"I.." I start. "I want to be a ranger again." I tell them flat out. All there expressions changed when I said that.  
  
"Why?" Aisha says.  
  
"I made a horrible mistake. My decision was rash and the wrong one. I miss it." I tell her.  
  
"Rocky, how can we trust you?" Kimberly asks. "I mean, what makes you so sure that you won't do this again?"  
  
"I wont!" I say in defense of myself.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Billy asks.  
  
"My first decision wasn't thought out completely. I acted upon one bad week that I had, and it has made me miserable."  
  
"How long have you been thinking about joining back up?" Tommy asks.  
  
"Honestly? Right after you and I talked." I tell him.  
  
"What about your normal life you want to run Rocky?" Kimberly says.  
  
"What normal life? There is no normal life. I am not normal! None of us are! Like Tommy said, if I.. if we were normal, we wouldn't be Rangers."  
  
They all nod, and Tommy says, "Can you give us a minute to discuss this?"  
  
"Yeah." I tell him and take a walk to the furthest part of the Command Center possible, but I still heard them talking quietly. They all were huddled in a circle.  
  
"Well gang, what do you think?" Tommy says.  
  
"I don't know." Aisha says. "He seems genuine, but can we trust him again? Is there anything to guarantee him staying permanently and not going on another spell?"  
  
"I think we can trust him Aisha." Adam says, "And I think you know we can also." Billy nods and says, "I suspect that he has learned his lessons from his rash actions."  
  
"Yeah you guys are right." Aisha says.  
  
"I agree." Tommy says. "But we all have to feel this way; otherwise we will still look for a new Ranger. This means I need a yes or no from you Kimberly."  
  
"I think he means it. We should give him another chance. After all, he is our best friend, and friends accept and trust one another's decisions and actions." She tells them. "He's genuine."  
  
"Alright." Tommy says, and calls me back over. "Rocky, we need to know that you honestly want to still be a part of the rangers before Zordon restores your powers."  
  
"I do. I am so sorry for leaving you guys high and dry for a week. I just." I am cut off by Kimberly.  
  
"It's ok Rocky. We all have times like this, and we all make stupid decisions." She says.  
  
"And I will be glad to have you as a Ranger again." She smiles at me.  
  
"That goes for all of us Rocky." Tommy says.  
  
I let a breath of air escape from my lungs and smile. "Thanks guys, and I am sorry."  
  
Zordon then restores my powers and I am once again whole. The feeling of emptiness left me just like that. Tommy adds a quick remark, "I knew you couldn't stay away." And with a quick pat on the back, he teleports out of the Command Center, smiling.  
  
"Thank you." I say to Zordon, and also take my leave. From that point on I was the Red Ranger, and I stayed that way till it was my turn to pass on the powers.  
  
And with that final memory I close the scrapbook, place it neatly in the box, and place the box back into the bottom of my closet. As I stand up and close the doors to the closet, I can't help but wonder, who will place my communicator in my coffin. Who will know where to find it? Sure, my wife knows about my past, but does she know what I want to be buried with? I guess that is for another day though, that is, well, if I have another day. 


	20. Engagement and a Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children and also Cristina are mine.  
  
Setting: Between 1997-2060  
  
F.Y.I: You are going to have to use your imagination a bit. In this story I have it so all the Rangers, new and old know each other for the most part. There are many flashbacks throughout this story also.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
April 29th, my mind was really kicking. I was remembering so much from my past that it was unbelieveable. My favorite memories were coming back to me. I had to look at the pictures one more time, and there it was Disney World. That trip was definitely one to remember.  
  
"Rocky, can you tie this up for me?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"Sure Kim," I say tying the ends of her bikini around her neck, adding, "But don't you think Tommy would appreciate it more being untied?" "OOOOO! You asshole!" She says, as I dodge her fists, running out of their room, with her hot on my heals, suddenly her shoe hits me square in the head!  
  
"OUCH!" I shout, laughing.  
  
"You SOOOO deserved that Rocco DeSantos!"  
  
"You SOOOO deserved that Rocco DeSantos!" I say mimicking her, which send another shoe flying at my head, but I manage to dodge this one. Just then Tommy walked down the hall. "Dude!" I call to him. "Do you see what your girlfriend is doing? She's totally throwing shoes at my head!"  
  
"You probably deserved it!" He says shrugging.  
  
"Thank you sweetie!" Kimberly says sticking her tongue out at me.  
  
That night was very special to both Tommy and Kimberly, and Cristina and I. It was the night we both got engaged. We didn't mean for it to happen that way, but it did. Cristina and I were in Epcot Center, Christ, I remember it like it was yesterday. I stopped infront of the ball.  
  
"Rocky? You coming? Were gonna be late for the laser show." She calls to me. I fumble with the ring in my pocket, trying to decide if I should or not. "Rocky." She says coming over to me. My god I have never been so nervous in my entire life. "Rocky?" She looks up into my eyes.  
  
"My god, you're beautiful." I tell her. I have never seen her this beautiful before. It was that moment that all my fears left me, and I knew that this woman was the one for me. She was the one I would spend the rest of my life with.  
  
"Quit clowning around!" She says laughing. "Let's go. Aisha and Zack will be waiting." She turns away and begins walking.  
  
"Will you Marry me?" I ask her.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around. "What?" She stammered.  
  
"Will you Marry Me?" I present her the ring, and she slowly walks back over to me. "I love you so much, and want to spend the rest of our lives together. I have never been so happy in my life."  
  
She smiles, "Yes. Yes Rocky, I'll marry you." I put the ring on her, and kiss her. We walked hand in hand to meet up with Aisha and Zack, all smiles.  
  
"Well?" I hear Aisha call to me. I just nod and smile. She squeals with excitement and runs over to me. "Oh My Gosh! That is awesome!" She hugs me. "Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks." Cris and I say at the same time.  
  
"Congratulations Rocky." Zack says, giving me and Cris a hug.  
  
"Thanks Zack." I say. He and Aisha have been engaged for about 3 months. They are getting married in 2 years come August. It's June now, June 30th to be exact.  
  
"Tommy asked Kimberly today too!" Aisha tells me.  
  
"Really?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah." She says. "Well, a few minutes ago."  
  
"That's awesome." I reply. And 3 couples out of the group are engaged. This was the trip I will always remember.  
  
Our wedding was held on September 11, 2010. It was wonderful. Our wedding party was HUGE, but it consisted of my family, her family and our friends. Her maid of honor was her sister Larissa, and my best man was Tommy. It would have been Adam. I had a difficult time with out Adam this day. I always thought that he would be growing old with me, but instead he was forever young. Its been almost 9 years and I miss him just as much as I did the day we found him. On my wedding day, I found myself reminding me that it was what he wanted.  
  
"You ready Rocky?" I hear Tommy call.  
  
"You bet." I call back.  
  
"I'm sorry Rocky." He says to me.  
  
I give him an odd look and reply, "Sorry? For what?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm not Adam. I wish he was in this spot and not me. It just doesn't seem right." He says.  
  
"I'm not sorry Tommy. I miss him, but I'm glad you can be my Best Man. Thanks for doing it." I tell him.  
  
"No problem. Thanks for asking me." He says. "Well, we better get moving."  
  
"Yup." I say and head to the Alter. As soon as I saw Cris walk down that Isle, everything came into prospective. I was about to have a wife, and I thought it was the most wonderful feeling. She was gorgeous. She is gorgeous. From that moment on, my life took a huge turn and changed for the best.  
  
Kimberly and Tommy were married 2 months prior to Cris and I. Jason was Tommy's Best Man obviously, and Kimberly had Trini as her Maid of Honor.  
  
Aisha and Zack were Married one month before us, and Kim was the Matron of Honor and Billy was the Best Man. It was a crazy set up having all our weddings spaced over a short one month, but we did it. The others got married in quick succession the following year. Trini and Billy were in January, and Jason and Kat were in May. All the weddings were incredible. Everyone was so happy.  
  
Cristina and I went to Hawaii for our honeymoon, and it was absolutely amazing. We had the best time of our life. I am so lucky I found her. She has been my everything since that first day I meet her so many years ago. I never thought I could love someone that much, but it's possible. When you find that one person your going to marry, your world just stops for a second, and everything just slows down. I love her more than life itself. If I lost her, I don't know what I would do. I just hope I will never have to worry about that.  
  
I shake myself from my thoughts, and head out of my bedroom. I take a moment to step back and watch my wife clean the kitchen. She is still beautiful, even at 78 years old. I know at this moment, that if I die tomorrow, I will be able to say I lived a complete and happy life. I have no regrets, no remorse, and am so glad to have been able to live my life to the fullest. 


	21. The Last Ranger

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. The names of the children and also Cristina are mine.  
  
Setting: Between 1997-2060  
  
F.Y.I: You are going to have to use your imagination a bit. In this story I have it so all the Rangers, new and old know each other for the most part. There are many flashbacks throughout this story also.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
The night of April 30, 2060, I knew that something was coming to an end, I just wasn't sure what. I soon would know that it was my life. Something just didn't seem right, so I called all my kids, and grandkids to talk to them and tell them all I love them, and that night I sat up with my wife and talked a bit before giving her a kiss goodnight.  
  
"Cris."  
  
"Yes Rocky?" She replied.  
  
"I love you. You know that right?"  
  
"Of course dear, and I love you." She smiles at me.  
  
"You have made me very happy. Thanks for everything you have done for me."  
  
"I would do it all over again if I had the chance." She tells me smiling, her once brilliant blond hair is a shiny grey.  
  
"You have helped me through so many things Cris, and I thank you for it. You have been my partner for many years, and I love you for it." I say.  
  
"It's been a hell of a ride hasn't it Rocky?" She says smiling.  
  
"Yes it has." I tell her. She turns off the light and gives me a kiss, and we both fall asleep.  
  
After a few hours of sleep I hear a voice.  
  
"Rocky." The voice called. "Rocky, it's time to go." The voice told me. I recognized the voice, but couldn't put a finger on whose it was. I wasn't afraid either. "It's time to leave Rocky."  
  
"Go where?" I asked it. "Time for what?"  
  
"Home." The voice called. "It's time to come home Rocky."  
  
"But I am home." I say.  
  
"It's time to come home. We all are waiting for you Rocky." The second voice calls.  
  
"Who?" I ask.  
  
"Everyone." The voice says.  
  
I finally have recognized the voices. "It can't be." I said. "Adam? Kimberly?"  
  
"Come home Rocky. It's time to go." It was Adam, I know it was, but I just couldn't understand how.  
  
"Are you ready to go Rocky?" And that was Kimberly. "It's time."  
  
"Yes." I reply. And suddenly everything got very bright. My entire life flashed before my eyes, as clear as day, and the light, it was brilliant. And all of the sudden, all of my friends were there. One by one they appeared. They were all smiling.  
  
"Adam." I say, staring at the friend I lost so many years ago. He looked perfect, not a gunshot wound on him.  
  
"Welcome home Rocky." He said, putting his arm around me.  
  
"We waited for you." Kimberly said, as everyone I have grown up with comes into view. It was amazing. My last memories of Kimberly were her looking extremely sick, but up here, she's as gorgeous as ever. I look at all of them, and they look the same as they did when we were younger. All the images of how they looked the last time I saw them has been erased. Everyone was there. I realize that I am truly home, and like Kimberly had said when she was dying, "We all will be together again someday." She was right. We all were together. I was truly home.  
  
"So what now?" I ask them. "What happens now?"  
  
"We move on. Friends forever, remember?" Aisha says to me.  
  
I'm home.  
  
Then End.  
  
Thank you soooo much everyone for reviewing my story! I hope you enjoyed it! You are all awesome! I am eager to keep writing so there will be more stories soon! *LUNA* 


End file.
